


О поисках и находках

by Gavry



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Horcrux Hunting, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 19:49:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20441540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gavry/pseuds/Gavry
Summary: Волдеморт еще не побежден, но уже ослаблен, остался последний крестраж. Членам Ордена стало известно, что он может быть спрятан в маггловском сиротском приюте, и чтобы найти крестраж, Гарри и Рон устраиваются туда на работу.





	1. Глава 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Etsinnöistä ja keksinnöistä](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/514067) by Lorris. 

> АУ по отношению к событиям шестой и седьмой книг и эпилогу.  
Автор не уверен, что показанный в шестой книге приют был еще и школой, но у него это именно так. Герои совершеннолетние. Драмы и романтики тут больше, чем детектива.

Прислонившись лбом к холодному автомобильному стеклу, Рон смотрел, как капли стекают вниз длинными узкими дорожками, догоняют те, что уже ждут внизу, сливаются с ними и бегут дальше, все быстрее, пока не исчезают из виду. Он подавил зевок вместе с проклятиями в адрес английской погоды и повернулся к другу.

— Похоже, так весь снег, который за выходные выпал, растает.

— Угу, — кивнул Гарри, переключая скорость: машины перед ними еле плелись, потому что видимость становилась все хуже и хуже. — Да не так уж много его и было.

Рон завороженно уставился на скользящие по ветровому стеклу щетки: вперед-назад, туда-сюда, туда... Он потряс головой, чтобы мысли встали на место.

— Когда я был маленький, мама рассказывала,что капли росы и дождинки — это такие феи, настолько крошечные, что их почти не разглядеть, — сказал он и добродушно усмехнулся. — Ну то есть это было задолго до того, как я с ними лично встретился. С феями, я имею в виду. Не с дождинками.

— Спасибо, что уточнил, — Гарри на мгновение отвлекся, глядя на бегущие по стеклу капли, потом снова уставился на дорогу. — Красиво. Дурсли, по-моему, всегда считали, что дождь идет из-за меня.

Рон не знал, что сказать в ответ, так что просто промолчал.

— Ты точно уверен, что готов? — спросил Гарри, после того как они пару миль проехали в тишине. — Жизнь без магии может показаться очень сложной, Рон, если ты никогда этого не делал.

Рон нахмурился:

— Шеклболт не сказал, что нам совсем нельзя колдовать! Он велел ограничиться крайними случаями и безвыходными ситуациями.

— То, что нужная книга находится на другом конце комнаты и тебе лень поднимать задницу с дивана — не крайний случай. Мы должны вести себя, как настоящие магглы.

— Тебя послушать, так я никогда без магии не обходился как будто! Забыл, что мне каждое лето на каникулах приходилось жить дома и не прикасаться к палочке?

— Да, — признал Гарри. — Но ты совершеннолетний уже почти четыре года и все это время пользовался магией без перерывов.

Рон еще больше нахмурился:

— Ты так говоришь, как будто это какое-то суперсложное испытание! Мне кажется, будет даже интересно! Посмотреть на эту маггловскую школу и все такое.

— Школа как школа, Рон. Ну кроме...

— Кроме того, что ученики живут так круглый год, потому что у них нет другого дома? И кроме того, что там спрятана часть души самого злого волшебника страны?

— Да, — кивнул Гарри. — Кроме этого.

Рон сполз чуть ниже на сиденье и все-таки зевнул, чуть не вывернув челюсть:

— Я, наверное, относился бы к этой нашей миссии с большим доверием, если бы сведения не исходили от бывшего Пожирателя и Трелони. — Он потянулся, насколько позволял низкий потолок машины. — Зачем Сам-знаешь-кому прятать один из крестражей в маггловском приюте? Он же ненавидел это место!

— Но этот приют был его первым домом, — заметил Гарри. — И Орден, кажется, почти не сомневался в информации. Сам знаешь, Пожиратели сейчас что угодно выдадут, лишь бы выбраться из Азкабана, да и предсказания Трелони иногда сбываются.

Рон фыркнул, и уголки губ Гарри дернулись в усмешке.

— Хоть бы сказала, где конкретно искать и как эта чертова штука выглядит. Или я как-то не так понимаю слово «виденье»?

— Ну это так не работает, Рон! Гермиона говорит, предсказания изначально настолько нестабильная область знаний, что с их помощью нельзя дать ответ на какие-то конкретные вопросы. Предсказания не просят, они приходят сами, независимо от того, хочет того медиум или нет.

— А тебя не удивляет, что Гермиона больше нас знает о предмете, который мы изучали, а она — нет?

— Нисколько, — рассмеялся Гарри.

— Ну да, — Рон ухмыльнулся. — И меня тоже. И именно поэтому, кстати, она подошла бы больше, чем ты и я. Гермиона — прирожденный учитель, а что мы с тобой, дружище, знаем о преподавании?

— Вообще-то я учил вас в Отряде Дамблдора на пятом курсе! — заметил Гарри и добавил: — И потом, ты будешь играть роль завхоза, а не преподавателя, а уж с метлой ты обращаться умеешь.

Рон отвернулся к окну и что-то неразборчиво пробормотал. В машине стало тихо, только дворники равномерно шуршали по стеклу — взад-вперед, туда-сюда.

Следуя указателю, Гарри свернул налево и бросил на Рона быстрый взгляд. Тот водил пальцем по стеклу, прослеживая сбегающие вниз капли. Гарри вздохнул слегка раздраженно и отчасти виновато, хотя и был совершенно ни при чем: это Шеклболт решил, что Рон будет завхозом, а самому Гарри досталась роль учителя физкультуры. Им нужно было проникнуть в старую школу Волдеморта и найти последний крестраж, прежде чем тот попадет в чужие руки, и лучше всего это можно было сделать на месте. Свободных вакансий оказалось всего две. Одному из них пришлось взяться за метлу, а Гарри в любом случае знал о маггловском спорте больше, чем Рон, тот до сих пор в правилах футбола толком не разбирался!

Но, похоже, Рон воспринял распределение ролей как очередное доказательство своей незначительности по сравнению с Гарри...

Гарри незаметно пожал плечами и решил сменить тему, чтобы отвлечь друга от невеселых мыслей:

— Слушай, а эти феи... — он мысленно поморщился, столько наигранной беспечности было в его голосе. — Феи росы и феи дождинок чем-то отличаются или нет?

Рон повернулся к нему, долго смотрел, хлопая глазами, потом медленно покачал головой.

* * *

Когда они через час с небольшим приехали на нужное место, Рон заметно повеселел, да и дождь перестал. Гарри въехал в распахнутые железные ворота, которые узнал из воспоминаний Дамблдора, и Рон наморщил нос при виде открывшегося им зрелища. Темный каменный прямоугольник, внутренний двор с голыми полосками газонов — взгляду зацепиться не за что.

— Что, все маггловские школы такие? — удивлялся он, пока Гарри разворачивался. — Не то чтобы я судил только по внешнему виду, но пока Хогвартс явно ведет один-ноль.

Гарри нажал на тормоз и поставил машину на ручник.

— Это не просто школа, Рон, — напомнил он, вытаскивая ключ из замка зажигания. — Это еще и детский дом для сирот.

— Хм. Ну да.

Рон распахнул дверцу, перепрыгнул через лужу, поджидавшую его у машины, и хлопнул дверью, закрывая за собой. Он подождал, пока Гарри выберется, потом обошел машину, чтобы помочь вытащить вещи, глубоко втянул свежий после дождя воздух и огляделся.

— А какая была твоя маггловская школа?

Нахмурившись, Гарри протянул Рону одну из сумок.

— Другая. Ну что, готовы, мистер Уизерби?

Рон скривился, услышав эту фамилию. Хотя Волдеморт вроде бы не уделял особого внимания местам, в которые прятал свои крестражи, и охрану возле осколков своей души не выставлял, но осторожность никогда не помешает! Грозный Глаз открутит им головы и отправит в Азкабан, если они будут недостаточно бдительны — например, назовут свои настоящие имена.

— Готов, — подтвердил он и зашагал вслед за Гарри к входной двери. Они поднялись по ступенькам, Гарри нажал на кнопку звонка, скинув сумку с плеча, послышались быстрые шаги, потом дверь распахнулась. На них вопросительно смотрела девушка лет двадцати, держащая в руках кучу тряпок и какие-то бутылки.

— Да?

— Гарри Эванс и Рон Уизерби из «Вудлэнд и Фортунель», — сказал Гарри. — Мы сегодня первый день работаем... Нам нужно к мистеру Роуландсу.

— Ага, понятно, — девушка отступила в сторону, пропуская их. — Идите за мной, покажу, где его кабинет.

— Спасибо.

— А один из вас на место завхоза же, да? — спросила девушка, пока они шли по длинному коридору.

— Э... Да. Я, — не очень охотно сообщил Рон, волочивший за собой сумку.

— Тогда мы будем вместе работать! Я тут уборщицей.

Она повернула направо и постучала в первую же дверь.

— Войдите!

— Мистер Роуландс, тут господа Уизерби и Эванс. Те, из кадрового агенства.

— А, да. Хорошо. Пусть войдут.

Девушка отодвинулась и махнула Рону и Гарри, приглашая их войти в кабинет директора. Оставив сумки в коридоре, они переступили порог кабинета, сначала Гарри, за ним Рон. Маленький седоволосый человечек поднялся из-за покрытого бумагами стола и поспешил им навстречу, протягивая руку.

— Не знал, что вы приедете вместе, но так даже лучше. Два зайца одним выстрелом, так сказать, — бодрым голосом провозгласил он, выпуская руку Рона. — Присаживайтесь, обсудим несколько практических вопросов, а потом сможете распаковать вещи. И, Гергана, — добавил он, обращаясь к девушке, которая как раз собиралась уходить. — Не будешь ли так добра показать мистеру Уизерби, где он найдет все необходимое? Я поместил его в четыреста двенадцатую, можете примерно через часик вместе все обойти.

Девушка кивнула и вышла.

— Ну что ж, господа, — мистер Роуландс снова вернулся за стол и улыбнулся гостям. — Вижу, вы добрались без проблем?

Гарри и Рон поспешили заверить его, что добрались они замечательно.

— Очень, очень хорошо! Вы, наверное, заметили, что в коридорах и во дворе никого? У нас сейчас идут занятия. Младшие из детей в гостиной с воспитателем, старшие — на уроках. Последние уроки заканчиваются как раз около трех, то есть довольно скоро.

Гарри и Рон согласно кивнули. Совершенно не обязательно было просвещать директора, что они заранее ознакомились с расписанием школы и отнюдь не случайно приехали во время уроков, оставшись практически незамеченными.

— Наш день обычно начинается в шесть с завтрака в столовой. Но в это время завтракает только персонал, дети просыпаются в полседьмого, — продолжал мистер Роуландс. — Завтрак длится до восьми, но вам, мистер Уизерби, хорошо бы приходить к шести, потому что наши уборщицы начинают рабочий день в семь.

Рон снова кивнул, хотя и подозревал, что подобное геройство выше его сил.

— Уроки начинаются в восемь и длятся по сорок пять минут. Ланч у дошкольников в одиннадцать, у старших детей — в двенадцать. Потом снова уроки. Вы можете сами выбрать, когда вам удобнее, я потом покажу, где столы учеников и наших работников. Обед у нас в пять, ужин в восемь. Хотите что-нибудь спросить?

Гарри и Рон переглянулись и покачали головами.

— Превосходно! Так, что еще? Ваши комнаты на четвертом этаже. Учебные классы в основном на первом и втором — мистер Эванс, спортивный зал на первом, сразу после лестницы налево. Да, помещения для персонала на четвертом, спальни детей на втором и третьем. Что-то же еще нужно было...

Гарри и Рон терпеливо ждали, пока директор копался в бумагах на столе.

— Да, так вот. Еще несколько моментов, — он поднимал тонкие пальцы, перечисляя: — По выходным у нас общее собрание в спортивном зале в восемь утра. Отбой в десять вечера, после этого детям не разрешается выходить в коридор. Они могут гулять после уроков до обеда и после обеда тоже. А, и по воскресеньям у нас совместная уборка, каждый наводит чистоту в меру своих способностей.

Уборка? Каждые выходные? Рону захотелось высказать, что он по этому поводу думает, но он прикусил язык и несколько раз кивнул, подражая Гарри.

— Ну вот наверное и все, добро пожаловать! — Роуландс потянулся через стол и пожал обоим руки. — Да, чуть не забыл, ваше расписание, мистер Эванс.

Он откинулся на стуле и принялся поочередно выдвигать ящики стола, бормоча себе под нос: — Ну где же... я же помню, что положил... а, вот! Пожалуйста. Первый урок у вас завтра в восемь, старшая группа, от четырнадцати до шестнадцати.

— По... понятно, — не слишком уверенно отозвался Гарри, изучая протянутый ему листок. — А... ну, к каким урокам они вообще привыкли? Учебный план был?

— Можете сами составить план, как сочтете нужным. Но, — Роуландс поднял указательный палец и наклонился к ним, как будто собираясь поделиться секретом, — насколько я знаю, они любят волейбол. Ну что, пойдемте посмотрим школу?

Гарри и Рон тут же согласились, и все трое вышли из директорского кабинета.

* * *

Рон как раз запихивал стопку одежды в пропахший старым деревом шкаф, когда в дверь постучали.

— Входите, не заперто, — крикнул он и снова повернулся к шкафу, чтобы кинуть на кучу одежды упавшую на пол рубашку.

— Ого! — раздался от двери голос Гарри. — Да у тебя тут камин.

Рон посмотрел на друга, потом на мраморный камин у изголовья кровати.

— А у тебя разве нет? — спросил он, закрывая шкаф.

— Нет.

Гарри уселся на кровать и с любопытством оглядел комнату.

— Хм-м-м. Ну, может, они ценят завхозов больше, чем учителей физкультуры.

— Может, и так, — усмехнулся Гарри. — Как ты думаешь, получится подключить его к каминной сети?

Рон, который в этот момент сидел на полу, застегивая пустую сумку, посмотрел на него снизу вверх и недоуменно сдвинул брови.

— Это зачем еще? И ты сам говорил — мы не можем пользоваться магией.

— Во-первых, это не я говорил, а Грозный Глаз, — поправил Гарри. — Во-вторых, летучий порох не считается, это же не заклинания, со стороны ничего не заметно. А так нам сейчас, чтобы с кем-нибудь связаться, придется покидать здание. На крайний случай еще один канал не помешает.

— Но... Но это значит, что в моей комнате может появиться кто угодно когда угодно, — заметил Рон, поднимаясь на ноги. — В неподходящее время!

На лице Гарри промелькнуло странное выражение, прежде чем он ухмыльнулся:

— И чем же ты собрался тут заниматься, Рон?

— Я собрался тут _спать_! — Рон отвернулся и принялся расставлять на столе захваченные из дому мелочи. — И как-то не хочу, чтобы меня будили посреди ночи.

— Ясно. Ну, я просто предложил, — Гарри с явным удовольствием смотрел, как наливается краской шея Рона, пока тот тщательно раскладывает на столе вещи. Когда связка ключей и расческа уже дважды поменялись местами, Рон снова повернулся к нему.

— Я... Ну ладно, не такая уж плохая идея. И только в крайнем случае, да?

Гарри кивнул.

— Поговорим потом, ладно? Надо у Шеклболта спросить, что он по этому поводу думает. Надо, наверное, подождать до завтра, прежде чем сможем смыться из школы. Роуландс собирался представить нас за ужином коллегам, а завтра можно пойти поесть в городе.

Ответить Рон не успел, в дверь снова постучали, и впустившая их в школу девушка просунула внутрь темноволосую голову:

— Мистер Уизерби, если хотите, чтобы я показала вам все, лучше пойти сейчас. У меня есть немного времени, потом нужно окна на кухне помыть.

— А? — Рон, казалось, не сразу понял, что обращаются именно к нему. — Да. Идем, конечно. Только слушай... Называй меня просто Роном, ладно? Мистер Уизерби звучит как-то... — он содрогнулся, не договорив. Девушка смерила его испытующим взглядом и рассмеялась:

— Договорились.

* * *

— Мистер Палмер, математика. Мистер Коллинз, биология. Мисс Матикко, французский. Мистер Лоухорн, английский и литература...

Гарри переводил взгляд с одного преподавателя на другого, следуя за тонким пальцем пальцем мистера Роуланда. Как, интересно, он должен все эти имена запомнить за один вечер? К тому же учителя казались странно похожими друг на друга.

— И наконец наша преподавательница музыки, мисс Дикинсон, — завершил длинную речь Роуландс, указав на внушительных размеров даму в конце стола, которая махнула рукой и улыбнулась в ответ.

— Не хочу показаться излишне любопытным, — сидящий напротив Гарри мужчина, то ли Уиггинс, то ли Уильямс, нацепил на вилку кусок помидора, — но вы очень молодо выглядите, Гарри. Для учителя, я имею в виду. Могу я спросить, сколько вам лет?

— Разумеется. Мне двадцать.

— Вот как? И у вас уже есть опыт работы, или это ваша первая должность преподавателя физкультуры?

— Стивен, пожалуйста, отстань от бедного мальчика и дай спокойно поесть! Что за интервью ты тут устроил? — перебила сидящая рядом женщина неопределенного возраста. — Только аппетит портишь!

— Ну не знаю, так ли уж это плохо, — ответил тот, кого звали Стивеном, и потыкал вилкой в куриный шницель, словно в подтверждение своих слов.

На их конце стола опустилась тишина, как будто все ждали от Гарри исчерпывающей информации насчет его опыта работы — и, скорее всего, личной жизни тоже. Он тайком взглянул на Рона, который казался поглощенным беседой уборщиц рядом с ним, хотя Гарри знал: вторым ухом друг внимательно прислушивается ко всем разговором вокруг. Потом вздохнул и принялся рассказывать придуманную Шеклболтом историю некого Гарри Эванса.


	2. Глава 2

_Это была ошибка!_

Гарри стоял за дверью зала и нервно вслушивался в доносящийся изнутри гул молодых голосов. Он окинул недовольным взглядом свой спортивный костюм и поморщился: с чего он вообще взял, что справится с ролью преподавателя физкультуры? В ОД он по крайней мере понимал, что делает, а тут? Единственный вид спорта, в котором он по-настоящему хорош, это квиддич, а как раз его преподавать тут нельзя. Так что он знал о своем предмете примерно столько же, сколько ученики, если не меньше.

В зале слышалось высокое девичье хихикание и басовитые выкрики парней, и это заставило Гарри занервничать еще больше. Помимо всего прочего, на первом же уроке ему достались подростки! Он вспомнил себе в этом возрасте и поморщился. Хотя вряд ли у них такие же проблемы, как были у него тогда, но...

_«Но они сироты,_ — сказал себе Гарри. — _И не забывай, что единственный твой знакомый, выросший в этом приюте, стал убийцей и психопатом»._

Собрав всю свою смелость в кулак, он толкнул дверь и вошел. На краю сцены сидели подростки, сбившись в группки и переговариваясь между собой, и Гарри почувствовал себя смешным, когда несколько голов повернулись и несколько пар внимательных глаз уставились на него.

— Всем привет, — Гарри откашлялся и повысил голос. — Не могли бы вы, эм, подойти поближе, чтобы мне не кричать через весь зал?

Из группы подростков послышалось недовольное ворчание, но потом они все-таки спрыгнули со сцены и поплелись к нему. Многие откровенно зевали, и Гарри широко улыбнулся.

— Ну вот. С добрым утром еще раз. Я ваш новый учитель физкультуры, мистер... Эванс.

Ответом ему была полная настороженных взглядов тишина. Гарри улыбнулся еще шире, заставляя себя излучать уверенность, которой вовсе не чувствовал.

— У меня вот тут список группы, давайте посмотрим, кто на месте... Я вас пока не знаю, так что просто отзовитесь, когда я назову имя, ладно?

Дойдя до конца списка, он положил лист бумаги на скамейку.

— Хорошо, все здесь. Прекрасно. Я подумал, что сегодня можем поиграть в волейбол, но понятия не имею, где здесь сетка и мячи, так что если кто-нибудь мне покажет...

— Простите, мистер Эванс.

— Э... Да? — ответил Гарри, отыскав взглядом перебившую его девочку, которая выглядела какой-то особенно усталой.

— А все должны играть?

Брови Гарри сами поползли вверх. И что ему теперь делать? Он попытался вспомнить, как в таких случаях поступали в их начальной школе, но почему-то не вспоминалось.

— Ну... Э-э-э... Было бы здорово, если бы все приняли участие... — выдавил он наконец, сам себе напомнив профессора Люпина. Девочке ответ явно не понравился.

— Но у меня живот болит, — буркнула она собственным кроссовкам. — Можно я пойду к медсестре?

— Ну, тогда... Живот болит, говоришь?

— Угу.

— И сильно болит?

Девочка кивнула. Гарри тяжело вздохнул.

— Так сильно, что не можешь играть?

— Да.

Словно в подтверждение своих слов, девочка прижала руку к животу и скривилась. Гарри нахмурился: если у ребенка действительно болел живот, он ни в коем случае не собирался ее заставлять, но с другой стороны, это вполне мог быть такой тест для нового учителя, и провалить его ни в коем случае не хотелось.

— Как тебя зовут? — спросил он наконец.

— Кимберли.

— Хорошо, Кимберли. Если ты и правда считаешь, что не сможешь играть, иди к медсестре. Но возвращайся, если почувствуешь себя лучше, договорились?

Лицо Кимберли расплылось в облегченной улыбке.

— Спасибо, мистер Эванс!

Гарри проводил ее взглядом и обернулся к оставшимся ученикам.

— Ну что, кто хочет помочь мне с сеткой?

* * *

_Это была ошибка!_

Рон мерно взмахивал шваброй и ругался про себя последними словами. Идиотизм какой-то! Он уже полчаса метет один и тот же коридор, и конца работе не видно. На завтра его ждет все то же самое, и послезавтра тоже, а если он справится хорошо, в награду заставят делать еще что-нибудь!

К тому же от монотонного движения разболелась рука.

Рон быстро огляделся по сторонам и подумал, что Шеклболт, конечно, придет в ярость, если узнает... Но ведь никого нет! Быстрый Скурджифай — и готово, никто ничего не заметит. Но потом Рон вспомнил, как Гарри намекал на его неспособность обойтись без магии, сжал зубы и еще быстрее замахал шваброй.

— Гарри хорошо говорить, — буркнул он вполголосы себе под нос. — Он-то стоит себе со свистком на шее и кричит, а другие тут...

— Ты же Рон, да?

Рон обернулся и увидел спускающуюся по лестнице девушку, одну из уборщиц, с которыми он разговаривал вчера. Он кивнул, вопросительно подняв брови.

— Ты меня, наверное, не помнишь... Я Урсула, — она вытерла рукавом пот со лба. — Пойдем в столовую, я тебе покажу, где там средства для уборки? Старшие ученики приходят на ланч через полчаса, до этого нам нужно протереть столы и все расставить. Пейдж и Джерри тут закончат.

Рон с облегчением выронил швабру и ухмыльнулся:

— Да что угодно, лишь бы пол не мести!

Урсула весело рассмеялась в ответ:

— Не слишком любишь это занятие, да?

— Вот даже не знаю... Есть, наверное, вещи и похуже, но прямо сейчас ничего в голову не приходит.

— Подожди, пока дойдем до уборки столов. Узнаешь, что такое настоящее наслаждение!

Они одновременно рассмеялись, входя в столовую.

* * *

— То есть ничего необычного ты не видел?

Рон оторвал взгляд от сочного бифштекса, который как раз в тот момент резал, посмотрел на Гарри и нахмурился.

— Тебя это удивляет? — резковато отозвался он. — Кроме пыли и бесчисленных следов грязных маленьких ног я вообще мало что видел. Гарри, мы даже не знаем, что именно ищем! Крестраж может быть чем угодно.

— Тебе же должны дать общий ключ, да? Проверим бывшую комнату Волдеморта, может, там что-нибудь найдется.

— Ты действительно думаешь, он оставил последний осколок собственной души в месте, где постоянно кто-то есть? И за столько лет его не нашли?

— Ну допустим, ты прав, — пожал плечами Гарри. — Это маловероятно. Но проверить нужно все, иначе Шеклболт с Грозным Глазом с нас шкуру снимут. Сам же сказал, крестраж может оказаться где угодно и чем угодно.

Они продолжили жевать в молчании, и гул чужих голосов заполнил опустившуюся между ними тишину.

— А ты? — спросил Рон, допивая последние капли из стакана с водой. — Ты что-нибудь видел?

Гарри покачал головой:

— У меня расписание забито под завязку сегодня, я только поесть и успел.

Рон усмехнулся:

— Ну и как тебе понравилось? Нашел работу мечты?

— Это вряд ли. Слишком много детей, слишком много имен, которые нужно запомнить. И слишком много крика.

— Ты кричал на детей или дети на тебя?

— И то, и другое, — уголок рта Гарри дрогнул в улыбке. — Не говоря уже о том, что они без конца жаловались друг на друга и ныли, особенно те, кто помладше. То кто-то кого-то обозвал, то кому-то показали язык, потом одна девочка расплакалась, потому что ее не взяли в команду, когда играли в похищение флага...

— То есть день прошел не зря, — ухмыльнулся Рон. Гарри что-то пробурчал и засунул в рот большой кусок бифштекса.

— Сам не думал, что скажу это, дружище, но, пожалуй, мне повезло сегодня больше, чем тебе.

— Рон, ты же говорил, что не нашел ничего, кроме пыли и грязных следов!

— Ну да, но, по крайней мере, никто не плакал. И коллеги у меня приятные.

— М-м? И что за коллеги?

— Ну сегодня я в основном общался с Урсулой, — ответил Рон с набитым ртом. — Она тут всего пару лет. Показала мне, что и как, мы с ней очень мило пообщались.

Кусок мяса упал с вилки Гарри обратно на тарелку.

— Да? Интересно... А я думал, тебя уже вчера ввели в курс дела.

— Вчера да, — кивнул Рон. — Но мне вчера показали только, где кладовка со швабрами и все. А сегодня Урсула меня учила окна мыть, и вообще...

Гарри слегка улыбнулся. Судя по его лицу, ему пришлось сделать над собой усилие прежде чем продолжить, не отрывая взгляд от тарелки:

— Только не забывай, зачем мы здесь. Никому доверять нельзя, Рон, Волдеморт вполне мог оставить кого-нибудь охранять крестраж.

— Потому что именно так он и поступил с остальными, да? — отозвался Рон, со звоном уронив вилку на тарелку.

— То, что охраны не было раньше, не означает...

— Это в любом случае не может быть Урсула.

— И почему это? — прищурившись, Гарри взглянул на друга. — То, что она тебе нравится, еще не освобождает ее от подозрения.

— Гарри, ну она же наша с тобой ровесница! Подумай сам. И работает здесь всего года два... Урсула никак не могла быть здесь с тех пор, когда Сам-знаешь-кто спрятал крестраж — если вообще спрятал. Она слишком молода.

— Она могла совсем недавно получить это задание. И вообще ты зря так уж веришь ее словам насчет работы здесь! — увидев выражение лица Рона и покрасневшие кончики его ушей, Гарри поспешил добавить: — Я просто хочу сказать... Пока мы здесь, ты не должен доверять никому, кроме меня, понимаешь?

— Да? Ну как скажешь. А откуда я знаю, что ты — это ты? Судя по тому, что ты тут наговорил, ты вполне можешь быть Грозным Глазом под обороткой.

— Рон, прекрати! В осторожности нет ничего плохого. И как ты собираешься обследовать школу, если вокруг тебя постоянно вертится кто-то из уборщиц?

— Я вообще не смогу ее обследовать, если не буду знать, где что находится! И если мне не будут доверять.

Гарри посмотрел на Рона, вздохнул и вскинул ладони, сдаваясь:

— Хорошо. Ты прав.

Рон удивленно моргнул, не ожидая такой быстрой победы. Почему-то ему захотелось объяснить более подробно, чтобы Гарри уж точно понял...

— Потом, когда уже узнаю школу получше, смогу осмотреть все комнаты сам. Но сначала надо...

— Рон, правда, я понял, — быстро перебил Гарри. — Я просто... а, сам не знаю. Мерлин, я что, становлюсь похож на Грозного Глаза?

Рон невольно улыбнулся и расслабленно откинулся на стуле. Что бы на Гарри ни нашло, сейчас это было уже в прошлом.

— Вот даже не знаю, дружище... А ты не испытывал случайно в последнее время непреодолимого желания забраться в мусорный бак, чтобы незаметно наблюдать за прохожими?

Гарри, смеясь, кинул в него куском хлеба.

— Эй, поаккуратнее! Подумай о бедных уборщицах!

Гарри согнулся пополам от смеха, и последние остатки внезапно возникшего между ними напряжения растаяли бесследно. Расплатившись, они вышли из ресторана и направились к припаркованной неподалеку машине, чтобы вернуться в приют. Пока они сидели в ресторане, пошел снег, и Рон недовольно нахмурился, глядя в темное небо.

— Надеюсь, это ненадолго. А то будем по колено в снегу.

Гарри бросил на друга удивленный взгляд, шагая по пустынному тротуару:

— Рон, ты же любишь снег! Только вчера ты расстраивался, что все растает.

— Угу, — буркнул Рон. — Но тогда я еще не был завхозом.


	3. Глава 3

К утру среды снега выпало столько, что голые ветви деревьев покрыло толстым белым одеялом, а дорожки во дворе приходилось без конца расчищать, иначе дети гуляли бы по колено в снегу. Рон проснулся за час до остальных, убрал снег с основных дорожек, потом три часа подметал полы в школе и знакомился с разными этажами в компании Урсулы, а потом, после ланча, снова отправился на улицу.

Утро Гарри прошло за баскетболом и стрельбой из лука, но после полудня ему захотелось сменить обстановку, так что, заметив во дворе орудующего лопатой Рона, он велел ученикам одеться и собраться в вестибюле у входа. Ну кто из семилеток откажется повозиться в снегу, тем более что с небольшого холма вон там, справа в углу двора, можно так здорово кататься на санках? Дети с радостными криками утрамбовали снег, притащили из кладовой санки и, громко визжа от восторга, принялись по очереди съезжать вниз и подниматься обратно на холм.

Пока малышня веселилась, Гарри отошел чуть подальше и остановился возле Рона, не спуская глаз с учеников. Рон, разумеется, воспользовался предлогом, устроил себе перерыв и с облегченным вздохом отставил лопату в сторону .

— Тяжело, да? — сочувственно поинтересовался Гарри, слыша тяжелое дыхание друга.

— У тебя тоже нелегкая работенка, как погляжу, — слегка саркастически отозвался Рон и в задумчивости прикусил нижнюю губу. — Слушай, если ты хочешь устроить им настоящий урок физкультуры, там в кладовке есть еще лопаты...

— Боюсь, это сочтут использованием детского труда.

— Нет, если мы спросим, хотят ли они помочь, — Рон тоже улыбнулся. — В этом возрасте они охотно помогают старшим. Вот предложи им навоз убирать — увидишь, в очередь выстроятся!

— Да? Я, пожалуй, проверять все-таки не буду, — он понизил голос: — А как вообще дела? Нашел что-нибудь?

Рон покачал головой и тяжело оперся о лопату.

— Нет. Я весь день провел с Урсулой, но хоть с нижним этажом познакомился как следует. Возле кухонной кладовки есть ступеньки в подвал — Урсула говорит, там раньше еду хранили, пока в кухне не появилась нормальная морозильная камера. Больше подвалом совсем не пользуются, там даже не убирают теперь. — Рон взглянул на Гарри и пожал плечами. — В этом подвале никого не было лет двадцать. Заглянем? Надо же с чего-то начать.

Гарри кивнул:

— Вечером? После отбоя?

— Идет, — ответил Рон и обвел тоскливым взглядом заснеженный двор. — Но мы стреляем наугад, Гарри. Даже если бы мы знали, где спрятан крестраж, мы все равно понятия не имеем, как он выглядит.

— Ну да, — согласился Гарри и наклонился, загребая с земли снег. — А если бы знали, что ищем, то не знали бы, где именно копать.

Он запустил снежком в сторону ворот.

— Мистер Эванс!

Гарри обернулся к маленькому мальчику в слишком большой, сползающей на глаза шапке.

— Что?

— Идите к нам!

— Чуть позже, Генри. Мне нужно поговорить с мистером Уизерби.

— Ого, Гарри, — Рон уважительно присвистнул. — Да ты уже имена выучил? Их же там толпа, в глазах рябит.

— Ты думаешь, я всех помню, что ли? Этот парнишка просто один из самых шумных и беспокойных. Сложных детей быстрее запоминаешь, их имена приходится орать все время.

Рон рассмеялся, но смех тут же оборвался, когда метко пущенный кем-то снежок попал ему прямо в лицо.

— Генри! — строго окрикнул Гарри и направился в сторону своих подопечных. — Нечего разыгрывать невинность, я видел, кто это был.

— Простите, мистер Эванс! — закричал мальчишка в ответ. — Я нечаянно. Я в землю кидал, честное слово.

Рон подошел к Гарри, вытирая лицо, и улыбка на его лице напоминала о Джордже и Фреде.

— Ладно, Генри... Война так война. Берегись!

Дети завизжали еще громче и прыснули в разные стороны, увидев, что Рон сгребает ладонями комок снега. Гарри побежал следом, пытаясь сообразить, что делать и как остановить друга, пока не заметил, что тот терпит сокрушительное поражение. Один взрослый против десятка семилеток — никаких шансов. Снежки летели в него со всех сторон, а он никак не мог попасть в свои вертящиеся, хохочущие, скачущие вокруг него цели.

Гарри стоял в стороне и, смеясь, смотрел за борьбой Рона с детьми, но наконец решил вмешаться. Резкий свисток заставил детей остановиться.

— Ладно, оставьте мистера Уизерби в покое, — громко сказал он, с удовольствием замечая, как ученики один за другим оборачиваются к нему. — Отнесите санки обратно в кладовку, переоденьтесь и идите в гостиную ждать мисс Паркер.

Когда последний из детей скрылся из виду, Гарри снова повернулся к Рону, широко ухмыльнулся и швырнул коварно спрятанным за спиной снежком прямо ему в грудь.

— Ах ты... — Рон задохнулся от неожиданности, потряс головой и бросился на Гарри. Шансов у того было еще меньше, чем у мистера Уизерби против десяти первоклашек, да и попавший под куртку и медленно тающий там снег явно придавал Рону решимости. Вскоре, после короткой, но чрезвычайно громогласной борьбы Рон уже сидел верхом на извивающемся под ним друге и лепил снежок, пытаясь выработать наилучшую стратегию, но все решилось само, когда Гарри внезапно швырнул снегом ему в лицо. Пришлось запихать за шиворот.

— Рон, нет! — завопил Гарри, когда холодный снег коснулся шеи. — Прекрати! Хватит!

Он попытался спихнуть Рона на землю, но тот только рассмеялся:

— Ну уж нет, мы только начали мыться!

Следующая порция снега оказалась у Гарри на животе, а потом еще одна во рту, потому что, по мнению Рона, он слишком громко орал. Убедившись наконец, что они оба промокли насквозь, Рон широко улыбнулся, поднялся с Гарри и протянул ему руку, помогая встать.

— Иди... иди ты к черту! — выдохнул Гарри, но уголки его губ дрогнули в улыбке, когда он уцепился за руку друга. — Гад ты все-таки. Мне на урок через десять минут, а я мокрый как мышь! И ты мне какого-то замороженного жука в рот засунул, кажется.

Рон немного виновато посмотрел на него и пожал плечами.

— Будем надеяться, что ты съел Риту Скитер.

* * *

— _Apprendre?_

— Нет, _comprendre._

Рон подметал пол в библиотеке, краем уха слушая, как за стеллажом две девочки из старшей группы учат французские глаголы. День, если не считать той потасовки в снегу, выдался длинным и скучным — ну ничего, до обеда всего два часа, а потом он свободен до самого отбоя.

Он лениво скользил взглядом по полкам. Они ведь до сих пор не знали, что именно ищут, так почему бы крестражу не быть, например, книгой?

— Пойдем сегодня куда-нибудь поедим? — спросила одна из девочек. — У нас остались последние уроки, а в столовой на обед запеченная картошка.

Рон скривился. Он уже успел познакомиться с запеченной картошкой в здешней столовой, и короткого знакомства хватило, чтобы он предпочел держаться от нее подальше. Нож ее практически не брал, картофелины соскальзывали с тарелки на пол, и догадайтесь, кто потом все это будет убирать?

— Идет! Мне осталось только сделать уроки с мисс Паркер, а она никогда ничего не говорит, если кто-то прогуливает.

— Но у нас же физкультура, — раздался третий голос. Рон отвлекся от размышлений об обеде и навострил уши.

— Ну и что? Скажи, что болеешь!

— Да она слюни пускает на этого нового препода!

Рон криво ухмыльнулся и принялся снова подметать пол.

— У-у-у... Садди влюбилась!

Девочка, которую звали Садди, что-то пробормотала.

— Да я бы и сама не отказалась запустить пальцы в эту вечно растрепанную шевелюру, — вздохнула вторая девочка. — Он такой... Вау!

— Да ну, — фыркнула та, которая начала разговор. — Очкастый коротышка!

Рон нахмурился.

— Заткнись, Лиз! Да, у него очки, но если ты не заметила, за этими очками прячутся _очень_ красивые зеленые глаза.

_Вот так вот, Лиз_! Рон довольно кивнул и отправился подметать коридор.

* * *

Было уже почти одиннадцать вечера, когда Гарри и Рон подошли к ведущим в подвал ступенькам. Рон провел рукой по стене, нащупал выключатель и повернул его, но ничего не произошло. Он попробовал еще раз и обернулся к Гарри.

— Не выходит, — сказал он тихо.

— Лампу, наверное, давно не меняли, раз кладовой больше не пользуются. Хорошо, что я фонарик захватил.

— Вот эта штука? — Рон ткнул пальцев в странный предмет, который Гарри сжимал в руке.

— Ага. Маггловский люмос. Ну что, пошли?

Лестница оказалась крутой и узкой, так что спуск занял у них немало времени. Внизу Гарри обвел лучом фонарика каменные стены и пустые полки, потом вопросительно взглянул на Рона. Тот пожал плечами и подошел поближе к стене, следя за пляшущим пятном света.

— Чувствую себя идиотом, — проворчал Гарри. — Мы даже не знаем, с чего начать.

Рон глубоко вздохнул и почесал ухо.

— Ну если вон та пустая полка не крестраж, я бы сказал, что мы выстрелили вхолостую. Или... Черт, паутина. По-моему, мы вполне можем вернуться наверх, нет здесь ничего.

— Хм-м... — Гарри прошел чуть дальше и осветил стену рядом с лестницей. — Мы, конечно, можем сдаться... а можем проверить, что за этой дверью.

Рон обернулся и посмотрел на узкую дверцу, которая находилось справа от ступенек. Ничего особенного, но больше в подвале исследовать было попросту нечего.

— Закрыто, — сказал Гарри, подергав ручку. — Можно, конечно, открыть заклинанием, но вряд ли это крайний случай...

— Минутку, — Рон отодвинул его, запустил руку в карман и, покопавшись, извлек наружу серебристый ключ. — Ты имеешь дело с завхозом, дружище!

— Общий ключ? Тебе наконец его дали?

— А то! Ну-ка, ну-ка... Алохомора!

Он повернул ключ, дверь со скрипом отворилась. Оба просунули головы в образовавшийся проход, и Гарри осветил фонариком маленькую тесную комнатушку — такую же пустую, как и весь подвал.

— Да чтоб тебя! — недовольно выдохнул Рон. — Кладовка для швабр и прочего, да еще пустая. Кто, черт возьми, вообще такое запирает?

Гарри подпрыгнул, чтобы проверить верхнюю полку, потом отошел и снова закрыл дверь.

— Понятия не имею, — отозвался он, отбрасывая лезущие в глаза волосы. — По привычке, наверное. Ну, в любом случае, тут ничего нет, пошли.

* * *

— А это что? — спросил Гарри, показывая на небольшой квадратик, который разделял коридор третьего этажа на две части. Они вернулись в комнату Рона, чтобы обсудить дальнейшие планы, и теперь сидели на его кровати, рассматривая чертежи здания. Рон нагнулся, всматриваясь в изображение.

— Комната отдыха для учеников, — сказал он. — Я там вчера убирал. Почти такая же, как у персонала, только без кухни, и телевизор у них меньше.

Гарри не смог сдержать улыбки. Когда его чистокровный друг наконец понял, что такое телевизор и как он работает, оторвать его от экрана стало почти невозможной задачей, особенно в те месяцы, когда они искали по всей стране оставшиеся крестражи. В какой бы дыре они ни остановились, телевизор там был, и независимо от того, что показывали, Рон все свободное время готов был проводить, уставившись в него.

— Я немного там посмотрел, — добавил Рон задумчиво, — но вполне мог что-то пропустить. Пойдем поглядим.

— Нет. Если она на том же этаже, что и детские спальни, лучше проверить, когда ученики на уроках, а не когда они спят рядом.

Рон еще посмотрел на карту и кивнул.

— Я посмотрю как следует завтра, когда буду убираться. И кстати, могу заодно проверить бывшую комнату Волдеморта, если ты вспомнишь, где она находится.

— Попробую, — Гарри сосредоточился, пытаясь соотнести воспоминания с лежащим перед ним планом, потом ткнул пальцем в комнатушку на втором этаже. — По-моему, эта, хотя я не уверен. Оставь ее на вторую половину дня, я пойду с тобой. У меня после ланча нет уроков завтра.

Рон выпрямился и сердито посмотрел на Гарри.

— А тебе не кажется, что наши с тобой обязанности как-то чертовски несправедливо распределены? Я еще и встаю на час раньше!

— Ранняя пташка... ну ты в курсе, — увидев выражение лица Рона, Гарри решил не углубляться в тему. — То есть завтра? В полпервого подойдет?

— Если мне не найдут другое занятие. Подметать, чистить, вытирать, мыть... Если завтра ничего не найдем, честное слово, я этот клятый крестраж призову, и пусть Грозный Глаз идет к черту.

— Что-то я не думаю, что «Акцио крестраж» сработает.

— Не попытаешься — не узнаешь.

— Тоже верно, — Гарри сложил план и передал его Рону. — Была бы с нами Гермиона... У нее-то идеи никогда не заканчиваются!

— Как будто Невилл ее с таким животом отпустил бы, — сказал Рон, криво улыбнувшись. — Он и то недоволен, что она работает дома с бумагами, а представь, как бы он разбушевался, если бы она решила отправиться с нами на охоту за крестражами!

— А она бы отправилась! Если бы Невилл не запретил, Гермиона пошла бы с нами несмотря ни на что.

— Нет. Я бы не согласился.

— Рон...

— Гарри, — с нажимом перебил Рон и улыбнулся, как будто пытаясь смягчить свои слова. — Если ты опять собираешься спрашивать о моих чувствах из-за того, что Гермиона и Невилл вместе, клянусь, я тебе врежу! Сколько раз мне говорить, что это неважно?

— Но...

— Нет, Гарри. Я же говорил — у нас бы все равно ничего не вышло. Она сводила меня с ума, а я постоянно раздражал ее. Нам вообще никогда не следовало начинать встречаться, и я не хочу об этом думать!

— То есть ты...

— То есть я не испытываю к ней ничего, кроме искренней дружбы. Если бы ты был беременным, я бы тебе тоже не позволил в это лезть.

Оба посмотрели друг на друга и рассмеялись — не потому, что разговор показался смешным и даже не из-за невозможной ситуации, в которой оказались, а просто от усталости по большей мере. И когда смеяться не осталось сил, они молча сидели и смотрели друг на друга, время от время тихо фыркая. В полумраке комнаты глаза Гарри за очками странно блестели, и Рон вдруг забыл, что именно совсем недавно показалось ему таким смешным.

_Да, у него очки, но если ты не заметила, за этими очками прячутся очень красивые зеленые глаза._

Рон почувствовал, как краска заливает щеки и потеют ладони. Он с большим усилием оторвался от тех самых зеленых глаз, но помогло мало, потому что далеко отвести взгляд у него не получилось. Рон понял, что пялится на слегка приоткрытые губы Гарри — черт, нет, плохая, очень плохая идея. Он так хорошо справлялся рядом с Гарри, что почти удалось убедить самого себя: то странное безумие, заставляющее его тайком пялиться без конца на своего лучшего друга, бесследно прошло. Нет, надо взять себя в руки, и побыстрее, пока Гарри не начал спрашивать!

— Рон...

Наклонив голову, Рон позволил взгляду снова подняться и посмотрел Гарри в глаза. Они сидели так близко, что Гарри почти не пришлось наклоняться, чтобы прикоснуться к его губам своими, и в этот миг мир окончательно сошел с ума.

Удивленный возглас застрял где-то в горле, рука сама взлетела, чтобы лечь на спину Гарри, и Рон перестал думать. Губы Гарри осторожно трогали его губы, от тепла тела рядом его бросало в жар от кончиков ушей до пальцев на ногах, пока поцелуй все длился и длился. Потом Гарри приоткрыл рот, их языки встретились, Гарри тихонько застонал, вцепился в него обеими руками, и рука Рона на его спине затряслась. Еще один стон, более громкий, как будто заставил его очнуться, прийти в себя, вернул обратно на землю. Рон заставил себя оторваться от губ лучшего друга.

— Гарри...

На щеках Гарри играл яркий румянец, глаза его были закрыты, а губы трогала легкая улыбка.

— М-м-м...

Рон прикусил нижнюю губу.

— Э-э-э... Что...

— М-м-м? — повторил Гарри, медленно открывая глаза. Он посмотрел на Рона, словно не до конца понимая, где находится, потом глаза его широко распахнулись, удовольствие на лице сменилось страхом, и в животе у Рона все сжалось.

— Вот черт, — прошептал Гарри и вскочил с кровати так быстро, что Рон вздрогнул. Он метнулся к двери, но остановился, тяжело дыша, чтобы посмотреть на Рона. — Я... прости, слушай, сам не знаю, что... В общем, завтра осмотрим ту комнату, да? Спокойной ночи, Рон.

Рон ошеломленно сидел и смотрел, как Гарри, споткнувшись о порог, вываливается в коридор. Еще несколько мгновений он не шевелился, словно в трансе, потом выругался, сорвался с места и помчался следом.

Гарри не успел далеко уйти — Рон догнал его в полутемном коридоре, схватил за руку и развернул к себе.

— Ну и куда ты собрался, придурок? — прошипел он, стараясь не разораться. Еще не хватало, чтобы кто-нибудь явился на шум.

Гарри долго смотрел на свои ботинки. Когда он наконец поднял голову и открыл рот, Рон сразу понял, что сейчас будет, и, кипя от злости, закрыл рот Гарри ладонью.

— Мфх! — сказал Гарри.

— Ладно. Я уберу руку, если ты пообещаешь не извиняться.

Гарри смотрел на него, рассеянно моргая. Рон, раздраженно фыркнув, отпустил его.

— Я знаю, как работают твои чертовы мозги! Вот как раз сейчас ты изо всех сил винишь себя за то, в чем ни капли не виноват.

— Но...

— Чертовы шестнадцать! — Рон вскипел, оглянулся по сторонам и снова закрыл рот Гарри ладонью. — Слушай, — продолжил он, неимоверным усилием воли заставляя себя успокоиться и говорить тихо. — Не знаю, заметил ты или нет, но я не особо сопротивлялся. Разве нет?

Гарри тяжело дышал ему в ладонь. Рон медленно опустил руку.

— Порядок?

— По... порядок, — отозвался Гарри и посмотрел на него так, как будто хотел продолжить обсуждение.

— Не сейчас, ладно? — быстро сказал Рон, отступая на шаг. — Давай пойдем спать, мне завтра опять с утра коридоры мести.

— Ну... да, хорошо. Отличная идея. Спокойной ночи, Рон.

— Спокой... А, дьявольщина!

Рон рванулся к двери и, шепотом ругаясь, задергал ручку. Дверь не открылась. Он порылся в карманах и выругался еще раз.

— Рон? — не очень уверенно спросил за его спиной Гарри. — Что стряслось?

Рон обернулся.

— Проклятая дверь, — сквозь зубы выдавил он. — Захлопнулась.

Гарри перевел недоуменный взгляд на дверь и снова на Рона.

— Ну так открой!

Рон глубоко вздохнул, пытаясь успокоиться, прежде чем снова посмотреть на Гарри.

— Отличная идея, дружище — если бы у меня был ключ.

— А, — негромко заметил Гарри. — Ясно. И общего ключа нет, значит?

— Нет. Я его, наверное, на стол выложил... Ну и взять забыл, когда за тобой погнался.

Румянец, уже почти сошедший со щек Гарри, снова вернулся.

— А палочка?

— Там же, с ключами, — Рон смотрел на дверь так, как будто пытался открыть ее силой мысли. — Да и какая разница, это вряд ли можно назвать крайним случаем... Черт возьми, я спать уже хочу! Мне через шесть часов на работу выходить!

Теперь на дверь уставились оба. Потом Гарри вздохнул так громко, что Рон обернулся посмотреть на него, и, после недолгого колебания, подчеркнуто легкомысленно пожал плечами:

— У меня достаточно широкая кровать для двоих.


	4. Глава 4

Сначала ему просто было хорошо и спокойно. Удобная кровать, мягкое легкое одеяло — и он давно уже так не высыпался.

Рон зевнул, потянулся и крепче притянул к себе обнимающую его руку.

Потом резко распахнул глаза и посмотрел на очень знакомую ладонь, так спокойно лежащую на его груди. Вчерашние события вспышками замелькали в памяти. Гарри. Поцелуй Гарри. Кровать Гарри. И...

Гарри слегка пошевелился во сне, что-то пробормотав.

И утренний стояк Гарри, упирающийся в его спину.

Рон моментально проснулся, как от толчка. Он лежал неподвижно, с пылающими щеками, пытаясь принять только что понятое и чувствуя на шее чужое дыхание. Гарри. Его, мать вашу, лучший друг, потерся о него во сне бедрами, а потом прижался всем телом, и Рону показалось, что сердце сейчас выскочит из груди.

— Гарри, — прошептал он, но получился какой-то полузадушенный писк. — Га... Гарри!

— М-м, — хрипло отозвался сзади Гарри, утыкаясь лицом ему в шею. — Хоршо... Да...

Рон задрожал, когда кожи коснулись теплые губы, и выругался неслышно, потому собственное тело недвусмысленно дало понять, что ему эта ситуация вполне нравится. Ничего хорошего из этого не выйдет. Хотя он иногда чувствовал к Гарри странное влечение, оно всегда быстро проходило, прежде чем Рон успевал разобраться с собственными чувствами. Так что он просто пожимал плечами и решал, что это все от затянувшегося одиночества — к тому же _физической_ формы влечение к лучшему другу никогда не принимало. До сегодняшнего утра, когда он очутился с этим самым другом в одной постели.

Может, в этом все дело?

В том, что они так близко, и Гарри теплый и расслабленный после сна, и тихо и хрипло стонет в спину, и его руки беспокойно шарят по телу... Рон прикусил губу, думая, не разбудить ли Гарри — но потом решил, что тот наверняка в любом случае засмущается так же сильно, как и он сам сейчас, так что с тем же успехом можно дать ему закончить то, что начал. Друзьям, в конце концов, надо помогать.

Движения Гарри позади него становились все более требовательными и резкими, он тяжело и прерывисто дышал, и Рон уже отчетливо ощущал его стояк через тонкие пижамные штаны. А когда рука Гарри скользнула ниже, прошлась по животу и едва коснулась бугра на штанах, прежде чем замереть на бедре, член Рона, вопреки желанию своего хозяина, пришел в полную боевую.

Гарри что-то бормотал ему в шею, стискивая пальцами бедра и толкаясь все сильнее. Рон изо всех сил старался не шевелиться — самое главное, не схватить Гарри за руку и не положить его пальцы на собственный член, как бы этого ни хотелось. Вряд ли тот будет рад, проснувшись в такой ситуации.

События меж тем развивались своим чередом. Гарри стонал уже почти в голос, двигался все быстрее, словно потеряв контроль над собственным телом — пока наконец не затрясся, что-то приглушенно выкрикивая, и не замер, втиснувшись в Рона. Рон снова закусил губу, чувствуя теплую мокрость сзади на пижамных штанах. Стало невыносимо жарко, сердце быстро-быстро колотилось о грудную клетку и со стояком нужно было срочно что-то сделать, но большая часть его внимания была сейчас прикована к Гарри, который неподвижно лежал, все еще влипнув в него всем телом, совершенно очевидно не спал, сгорал от стыда и скорее всего думал, спит ли Рон.

Какое-то время оба лежали молча. Потом Рон решил, что больше не выдержит, и откашлялся:

— Э... ну... хороший сон, да? — сказал он, пытаясь, чтобы это прозвучало легко и непринужденно — ну подумаешь, мелочь какая, и говорить не стоит! Ему это, разумеется, не удалось.

— О. Рон... — хриплым со сна голосом отозвался Гарри и быстро отдернул руку, которая лежала у Рона на груди. — Слушай, мне очень жаль, я просто...

— Тебе просто что-то такое снилось, я все понимаю, — так же непринужденно перебил Рон, хотя и подозревал, что для непринужденности слишком запыхался. — Ничего, с кем не бывает. — Он натянул одеяло. — Ну понятно же, когда живешь один, без подружки, времени на девушек не хватает, и вообще... Ого, это уже столько времени? Вставать пора!

Оба посмотрели на часы на прикроватном столике. Шесть двенадцать. Ни один не предпринял ни малейшей попытки подняться с кровати. Снова опустилась тишина, вязкая и напряженная, каждый ждал, что скажет другой, и боялся начать первым. В конце концов Гарри устало вздохнул, перекатился ближе к краю кровати, скривился от неприятного ощущения мокрой ткани и встал.

Рон оставался на месте, пока Гарри не принял душ, не оделся и не вышел из комнаты, не оглядываясь. Потом метнулся в душ сам и постарался не анализировать картинки, которые всплывали перед закрытыми глазами, когда он быстро и резко дрочил под падающими струями воды. Он безбожно опаздывал на работу, но в тот момент ему было абсолютно плевать.

* * *

Так странно начавшийся день продолжился вполне обычно, и все равно что-то было не так. Он подметал полы и потихоньку осматривался вокруг, но казалось, что тело действует само по себе, без присутствия мозга. Урсула и еще одна девушка, чьего имени он никак не мог запомнить, все утро болтали о какой-то телепрограмме, которую показывали вчера, и слова перекатывались через него, совершенно не застревая в сознании, так что он и пытаться не стал вникнуть, в чем там дело.

Незадолго до ланча он проверил гостиную на первом этаже, но не нашел там ничего, заслуживающего внимания. После ланча они должны были встретиться с Гарри, чтобы пойти проверить вместе студенческую комнату отдыха на третьем этаже и бывшую спальню Волдеморта, но Гарри не появился. Возможно, просто опоздал — они не договаривались о точном времени, а Рон свалил, как только стрелки перевалили за половину первого: во-первых, ему действительно нужно было срочно убрать в ученических туалетах, а во-вторых, видеться с Гарри сейчас казалось почему-то безумно сложным — невыносимым, если уж быть точным, настолько невозможным, что он даже представить себе этой встречи не мог.

Ну смешно же! Они с Гарри знакомы уже девять лет, чего только ни произошло за время их дружбы, но очень мало такого, о чем не получилось бы открыто поговорить. Они всегда рассказывали друг другу все — ну, разве что кроме того короткого времени, когда Гарри встречался с Джинни — и никогда не чувствовали ни малейшей неловкости в присутствии друг друга. Они вместе ходили в душ и дрочили, лежа на соседних кроватях, но теперь все казалось другим, потому что кровать была одна и потому что прошлым вечером...

_Нет_! Рон отбросил дурацкие мысли и потряс головой. Он не будет думать об этом. Он сосредоточится на работе и поисках крестража, где бы и чем бы эта дрянь ни была, и немедленно, вот прямо сейчас перестанет думать о лучшем друге. Понятно? Он решительно кивнул самому себе. Ему показалось, что висящий на стене портрет непонятно кого как-то излишне скептически на него смотрит. Рон быстро оглянулся, убедился, что никто не видит, и поднял левую руку с оттопыренным средним пальцем.

— Оставь меня в покое, понял?

Еще не хватало, чтобы всякие портреты сомневались в его решениях! К черту все.

* * *  
Когда Гарри за обедом уселся с ним рядом, сразу стало ясно, что тому положение дел тоже не кажется нормальным. Он широко и преувеличенно искренне улыбался во все стороны, сидел на стуле словно на кучке раскаленных углей, и Рон сам задергался еще больше, глядя на изводящегося друга.

— Ну, — громко сказал Гарри, воспользовавшись паузой в общем разговоре. Половина еды с его вилки упала обратно на тарелку, и Рон незаметно потряс головой. — Как прошел день?

— Хорошо, — с готовностью отозвалась Урсула и тут же принялась в подробностях расписывать, где именно и как она сегодня убиралась. Гарри покивал в подходящих местах и повернулся к Рону, едва она замолчала.

— А ты чем занимался сегодня, Рон?

Рон нахмурился. Голос Гарри звучал примерно так же естественно, как и его, когда он утром спрашивал о снах.

— Да ничего особенного, — быстро ответил он. — Там подмети, тут убери, мусор вынеси и все такое. Самое интересное за весь день, пожалуй — кого-то вырвало у туалета на втором этаже.

— Малыш Ларри Пил, — вмешалась сидящая слева от Рона женщина. — Ему стало плохо после ланча, бедняжке, и тошнило весь день.

— Да? — спросила Урсула, подозрительно разглядывая собственную тарелку. — Отравился, что ли?

— Не думаю. У одного из мальчиков в их спальне желудочный грипп, заразился, скорее всего.

— Хоть бы остальные не заболели...

Уже второй раз в этот день Рон позволил разговору свободно течь над собой, сосредоточившись на измельчении куска курицы в тарелке. Один раз он быстро взглянул на Гарри, но наткнувшись на пристальный взгляд, быстро опустил глаза.

— Рон?

Рон набрал полную грудь воздуха и заставил себя посмотреть в глаза другу.

— Да?

Он мысленно отвесил себе подзатыльник, потому что голос дрогнул и сорвался.

— Я хотел сказать, что сегодня утром... — Гарри замолчал, как будто не зная, что сказать дальше, и на щеках у него высыпали красные пятна. Себя Рон не видел, но сильно подозревал, что выглядит сейчас примерно так же. О чем Гарри вообще думал, затевая этот разговор при посторонних?

— Я же говорю: все в порядке, — сказал он как можно тише, сопровождая слова вымученной улыбкой. Остальные все еще обсуждали возможную эпидемию желудочного гриппа и не обращали на них никакого внимания, но он, видимо, заразился от Гарри повышенной подозрительностью.

— Я просто хотел попросить прощения.

— Ну да, да, — кивнул Рон, борясь с желанием закатить глаза к потолку. — Всякое бывает. Давай забудем все это и поедим, ладно?

Гарри прикусил губу и, судя по всему, собирался продолжить, но Рон покачал головой, кивая на окружающих. Кажется, дошло: Гарри пожал плечами и принялся рассеянно орудовать вилкой.

* * *  
Так оно все и продолжалось. Днем Рон и Гарри осматривали дом, когда выдавался случай, вечером обсуждали свои находки — вернее, их полное отсутствие — или снова искали. Разговоры давались им обоим с трудом, но они изо всех пытались снова стать _нормальными_, и к вечеру пятницы им это даже в какой-то мере удалось: по крайней мере, это было похоже на нормальное общение, они могли уже не только задавать прямые вопросы и отвечать на них. К этому же времени они обшарили практически все углы в доме, и разочарование все росло и росло. Утром Рон наткнулся на замурованную дверь, но одна из уборщиц рассказала ему, что там всего лишь душевые, в которые теперь проходят с другой стороны.

— Черт бы все это побрал! — Рон выругался вслух и спихнул задолбавший уже план здания на пол. Они вдвоем сидели на краю его кровати, старательно делая вид, что не придают этому никакого значения.

Гарри тяжело вздохнул, поднял бумаги с пола и положил на тумбочку.

— Давай бросим, Гарри. Я серьезно, умоем руки и свалим отсюда, все равно ничего не найдем.

— А ты — ты точно не видели никаких следов магии? Совсем-совсем никаких? Никаких... ну я не знаю, предчувствий, странных ощущений нигде?

— Если бы было, я б тебе сказал, — Рон помолчал, глядя на друга. — А ты? Что-нибудь чувствовал?

Гарри покачал головой.

— Слушай, а может, нам по глоточку Феликса Фелициса принять? — с надеждой продолжил Рон после паузы. — Мы бы быстро справились, если бы Фортуна была на нашей стороне.

— Неплохая идея... Вот только мы уже два раза пили с тобой Феликс, пока искали другие крестражи, и никто в Ордене не будет нам с тобой его варить.

Рон в сердцах ударил кулаком по матрасу.

— Но мысль мне нравится, — задумчиво сказал Гарри. — Зелья не оставляют следов, даже если что-то наблюдаем за местом... Может, поедем в ресторан и все спокойно обсудим? Или отправимся в Дырявый котел, посмотрим, не найдется ли в Косом каких-нибудь книг по зельям...

— Сейчас? — Рон закусил губу. — Но Урсула сказала, что у одной из поварих сегодня день рождения, и она устраивает вечеринку в гостиной на первом этаже. Я хочу попробовать маггловский алкоголь!

— Ты ее хоть знаешь? — Гарри поднял бровь.

— Неа, — признал Рон. — Но я обещал прийти, меня там ждать будут. И что такого мы можем придумать в ресторане, чего не придумаем здесь? Пошли, Гарри! Хоть чего-нибудь выпьем, раз уж Феликс Фелицис нам не светит.

— Нет, спасибо. Я... устал, иди один. Я подумаю еще, может, что придумается.

— Уверен? Подумать можно и внизу.

Гарри кивнул и сухо улыбнулся, поднимаясь.

— Передай мои поздравления имениннице. И если больше не увидимся сегодня — спокойной ночи.

* * *

Гарри лежал в кровати и пытался поймать ускользающий сон. Вечером он чувствовал себя настолько усталым, что не было никаких сил думать, но стоило забраться под одеяло и выключить свет, как мысли скопом набросились на него. Он застонал и перевернулся на живот, зарываясь в лицом в подушку. И сознание, и тело были перевозбуждены, и он ничего не мог с этим поделать.

Гарри повернулся на бок, подгреб под голову подушку. Было так сложно не думать о Роне в этой самой кровати всего несколько ночей назад, но... _А, черт_!

Гарри решительно закрыл глаза, стараясь дышать ровно и спокойно. Спустя полминуты он открыл глаза снова и откинул одеяло, потому что оно противно давило подмышками. Взгляд упал на электронные часы на столике — красные цифры, мигая, показывали 22:04. Еще не очень поздно. Может, ему все-таки пойти вниз и составить Рону компанию на вечеринке?

Рон. Отлично. У него почти появилась целая одна мысль, которая никак не касалась лучшего друга.

Он совсем не гордился своим поведением в эту неделю. То утро несколько дней назад — то, о котором он не думал — не было его виной, ну, не очень, потому что он все-таки спал, а вот предыдущий вечер... Ну о чем он вообще думал? Взял и все испортил, как будто с ума сошел. До сих пор ему как-то удавалось держать свои чувства при себе, а вот тогда что-то в мозгах перемкнуло, и он подумал, что его фантазии — это на самом деле.

Да он и сам не знал толком, что чувствует к Рону. По крайней мере, не такую же дружбу, как к Гермионе. Рон был... больше. Больше, чем друг. Гарри всегда знал, что Рон важнее, чем кто-либо еще, он ощущал себя живым и цельным в его компании. А в последнее время ловил себя на том, что пользуется любым предлогом, чтобы прикоснуться к нему, сжать руку, похлопать по плечу.

Гарри широко зевнул и попытался расслабиться, но мозг не хотел отдыхать. Выругавшись себе под нос, он в шестой раз перевернулся на спину и уставился в потолок. Ладно. Раз все равно не уснуть, он, черт возьми, тогда будет думать о том, о чем сочтет нужным. Это его мозги, и Гарри сам решит, какие в них должны быть мысли, понятно?

Их с Роном миссия. Крестраж. Вот о чем нужно думать сейчас! Ловец должен сконцентрироваться на снитче, а не смотреть на других игроков. Рыжие вратари никак не могут быть первым номером в списке приоритетов, они вообще не должны быть в этом списке, какие бы мягкие у них ни были губы. Гарри заставил себя сосредоточиться на миссии, но далеко продвинуться ему не удалось. Он постоянно возвращался к началу своих размышлений: найти крестраж без магии с самого начала казалось обреченной на провал идеей, так что Рон был не так уж и не прав насчет Феликса Фелициса.

Это действительно могло помочь. Они уже дважды пользовались зельем, пока искали крестражи, и оба раза оно сработало отлично. Но слишком часто его принимать нельзя... А жаль. Было бы такое классное решение, ведь зелья нельзя отследить, в отличие от заклинаний...

Стоп! Вот оно!

Он застыл на месте, потом соскочил с кровати и принялся с дикой скоростью натягивать одежду.

* * *

Рон отхлебнул из стакана, счастливо улыбнулся и пристроил голову на подлокотник дивана, совсем чуть-чуть слишком мягкого, чтобы быть удобным. Но жаловаться он не стал — диван достался в полное его распоряжение минут десять назад, и Рон сразу же развалился на нем со всем возможным комфортом. В комнате было еще два дивана, так что по крайней мере пока никто не требовал от него подвинуться.

Он с некоторым трудом поднял голову и снова поднес стакан к губам, чувствуя, как по телу растекается приятное тепло. Все-таки это лучший способ расслабиться после тяжелой трудовой недели! Еще стаканчик — и он будет как раз в таком состоянии, чтобы ни о чем не думать и спокойно проспать до самого утра, забыв о грязных окнах и следах в коридоре.

Вдруг кто-то спихнул с дивана его ноги. Не ожидавший нападения Рон едва не свалился на пол, изогнулся всем телом, стакан, стоящий на груди, опасно накренился и свалился бы на пол, если бы чья-то рука не появилась с быстротой молнии и не схватила его, прежде чем содержимое выплеснулось на диван и Рона.

— Эй, какого черта?

Рон с трудом сел и поднял голову. Перед глазами все плыло в мутном тумане, так что он не сразу узнал лучшего друга, который стоял перед ним со стаканом в руке и широкой ухмылкой на губах.

— О! О, Гарри! Молодец, что пришел. Супер!

— Надо же было узнать, что я пропустил, — ответил Гарри, возвращая ему стакан. — А ты времени тут зря не теряешь.

— Крутая вечеринка, да. Этот «бейлиз», слушай — как смесь сливочного пива и огневиски, вот попробуй!

Гарри заглянул в стакан, который Рон с готовностью протягивал ему, и покачал головой.

— Нет, спасибо. Мне с тобой поговорить надо.

— Ага, — Рон одним глотком опустошил стакан. — Ну говори.

— Я придумал кое-что, когда спать пошел, — Гарри быстро обернулся по сторонам, чтобы убедиться, что их никто не слышит. Но все, казалось, были заняты — кто-то разговаривал, кто-то громко и фальшиво подпевал играющей музыке. Он сел рядом с Роном и тихо сказал, нагнувшись к самому уху:

— _Tirer la couverture._

Рон медленно кивнул, потом нахмурился:

— Какой еще вертюр?

Гарри рассмеялся:

— Да не вертюр, балбес ты эдакий! Я же говорю: _Tirer la couverture._

— Чего еще за... — Рон, недоуменно моргая, смотрел на почти вибрирующего от волнения друга. — Ты говори так, чтобы понятно было, ну!

— Это зелье такое, его один француз придумал, — объяснил наконец Гарри. — Если его выпьешь, начинаешь видеть магические следы. Любая магия оставляет след, Рон, только мы его обычно не замечаем, а это зелье помогает, поэтому и называется так. Отодвинь занавес или что-то в таком роде... Это то, что надо, потому что от зелий-то следов не остается!

Рон все так же недоуменно смотрел на него, и Гарри вздохнул:

— Не понимаешь? Крестраж — магический предмет, он должен оставлять след. Если мы выпьем это зелье, сможем след увидеть и найти крестраж!

— И... — слова давались Рону нелегко. — И ты умеешь... делать этот... как его... вертюр?

— Нет. Но я о нем точно читал. Попросим Гермиону, она наверняка сумеет помочь!

— Угу. Да. Хорошо, — Рон снова опустился на диван и завозился, устраиваясь поудобнее. Потом кое о чем вспомнил и выпрямился так резко, что его затошнило и перед глазами замелькали черные мухи. — Черт... Нет. Не выйдет. Как ты свяжешься с Гермионой, мы же так и не подключили камин к сети?

— Позвоню. Внизу телефон есть.

Рон помолчал, осмысливая, потом осторожно кивнул.

— Хорошая идея, Гарри. Просто охрененно хорошая идея! За такую идею мы просто обязательно должны выпить.

Он поднес стакан к губам, наклонил голову, немного подождал и поднял повыше, пытаясь понять, почему там пусто.

— Ого... Подожди, сейчас будет.

Гарри попытался его остановить, но Рон, не обращая на него ни малейшего внимания, заорал через всю комнату, что на диване срочно нужна выпивка. Пятнадцать минут спустя оба уже сидели, прислонившись друг к другу, и методично напивались.

— Не, мне все-таки пора, — сказал в конце концов Гарри, допил то, что было в стакане, и со звоном поставил его на стол.

— Никуда тебе не пора, — Рон попытался потрясти головой, которая лежала у Гарри на плече, но получилось не очень. — Давай еще...

— Рон, надо позвонить Гермионе, а уже двенадцатый час! Она сейчас мало спит из-за беременности, но все равно, не хочу звонить слишком поздно.

— Ну завтра позвонишь.

— Нет.

— Почему нет?

— Потому что я хочу сегодня, — Гарри медленно поднялся на ноги, и Рон завалился на бок, что-то неразборчиво бормоча в диванную обивку. Гарри устало улыбнулся и потряс его за плечо.

— Я спать хочу.

— Понятное дело, столько выпить. Пойдем, я тебя провожу в твою комнату и уложу в постель. Вставай, Рон.

— М-м-м... Сейчас.

Гарри подождал немного, но Рон не предпринимал никаких попыток принять вертикальное положение. Он снова потряс друга за плечо — безрезультатно. Пришлось силой стаскивать с дивана и ставить на ноги.

Шли они медленно, потому что Рон с трудом стоял на ногах, едва не падая, но в конце концов все-таки добрались до нужной двери. Гарри прислонил друга к стене и принялся шарить по его карманам в поисках ключа. В передних было пусто... Холодный пот выступил на лбу Гарри, когда тот, тряхнув головой, запустил руку в задний карман Рона, и — слава Мерлину! — пальцы тут же наткнулись на теплый металл.

— Вообще-то, — не очень отчетливо сказал Рон, пока Гарри пытался вытащить ключ, — сначала принято спрашивать.

— Заткнись, а?

Рон заткнулся, усмехнулся и вдруг, наклонившись, ухватил Гарри за плечи и поцеловал. От изумления тот чуть не выронил с таким трудом добытый ключ. От Рона пахло алкоголем, и Гарри ответил на жадный, требовательный поцелуй, не успев даже сообразить, что происходит.

Потом Рон отпустил его и отступил на шаг. Он тяжело дышал, уставившись прямо в лицо расфокусированным взглядом. Гарри нервно сглотнул.

— Рон...

Рон поднял руку, покачал головой — молчи. Потом скривился и быстро отвернулся, схватившись за живот. Гарри понял, в чем дело, только услышав характерные звуки и увидев появившееся в коридоре дурно пахнущее озерце. Рона тошнило несколько минут, а потом он еще долго стоял согнувшись, кашлял и отплевывался.

— Гадость какая, — пробормотал он хрипло, выпрямляясь. — Я точно не буду это убирать!

Гарри задержал дыхание и сочувственно погладил друга по потной спине.

— Пошли, уложим тебя спать. Я тебе воды принесу.

Рон отозвался чем-то похожим на «Втблдь», но позволил отвести себя в полутемную комнату. Рухнув на кровать, он попытался стряхнуть с ног ботинки. Гарри немного понаблюдал за его действиями, потом пошел за водой в туалет. Когда он вернулся, Рон уже сидел на кровати, скрестив ноги, и сражался с рубашкой. С первого взгляда становилось видно, что сражение это ему не выиграть, так что Гарри поспешил помочь, пока Рон не вывихнул себе плечо.

— Спасибо, друг! — с чувством сказал Рон, принимаясь за джинсы.

— Да не за что.

Гарри потянул за язычок молнии на джинсах. Друг. Рон был просто его другом, лучшим другом, и ничего странного в этом не было, просто один парень помогает другому парню, который слегка перебрал, снять штаны... И что с того, что этого другого такой нежный мягкий живот тут, внизу, и он только что так жадно целовал его в коридоре? Перед тем, как его стошнило? Друг.

— Ну вот, — Гарри наконец справился с джинсами и кинул их на пол возле кровати. — Держи.

— Спасибо, — Рон схватил стакан с водой обеими руками, сделал большой глоток, сразу еще один, и Гарри совсем не обратил внимания, как он облизывает губы, когда вода закончилась. Он просто взял из слабых рук опустевший стакан и толкнул Рона в грудь. Рыжая голова тяжело упала на подушку, и Гарри уже подумал, что Рон тут же уснул как убитый, но секундой позже глаза приоткрылись.

— Ты такой хороший, Га-арри. Такой... милый.

Только быстрые рефлексы ловца помешали Гарри поставить стакан в пустоту вместо тумбочки. Он открыл было рот, но Рону уже спал, повернувшись на бок, обхватив подушку и счастливо улыбаясь.

Гарри развернулся, вышел из комнаты и, не очень уверенно ступая, отправился вниз, чтобы позвонить Гермионе.


	5. Глава 5

В одиннадцать утра в субботу «Дырявый котел» был почти пуст. Гарри быстро обвел взглядом немногочисленных посетителей, прежде чем обнаружил огромный живот, из которого его подруга в основном состояла в последнее время, и, петляя между столами, пошел в его направлении. Он уселся за столик и радостно улыбнулся.

— Привет, Гермиона!

— М-м-м, — отозвалась та, не отрываясь от огромной чайной чашки и напомнив почему-то Рона прошлым вечером — может быть, еще и потому, что Гермиона так же опиралась о стол, как будто боялась свалиться с табурета.

— Как дела?

Гермиона взглянула на него, криво улыбаясь:

— Отлично.

— Хорошо выглядишь.

— Угу. А коровы летают на луну, которая сделана из сыра.

Она откинула волосы со лба. В жесте ее сквозила глубокая усталость, заставившая Гарри почувствовать себя виноватым.

— Прости... Если бы я знал, что ты так устала и плохо себя чувствуешь, ни за что не стал бы просить тебя сварить нам зелье посреди ночи.

— Ничего страшного. Я все равно сплю пару часов, не больше — ребенок пинается без конца. А так по крайней мере не пришлось лежать и смотреть, как Невилл сладко спит рядом.

— Так ты принесла?

— Ну разумеется!

Она медленно нагнулась, поставила сумку на стол и, немного в ней покопавшись, поставила на стол две маленькие стеклянные бутылочки.

— Вот это, — она показала на светло-желтую жидкость, — _Tirer la couverture_. А вот это, — в бутылке побольше слегка пузырилось синеватое зелье, — от похмелья, как и заказывал. Но, судя по бодрому виду и улыбке во весь рот, оно не для тебя?

— Совершенно верно, — улыбнулся Гарри. — Спасибо огромное, Гермиона, ты даже не представляешь себе, как нас выручила!

— _Tirer la couverture_... — задумчиво проговорила Гермиона. — Отличная идея, Гарри! Будем надеяться, что сработает.

Гарри опустил обе бутылки в карман куртки.

— Скоро узнаем. Я, наверное, пойду — надо отнести второе зелье одному нашему общему другу, он ждет с нетерпением.

— Как у вас дела?

— Ну... — Гарри помолчал немного, потом усмехнулся и покачал головой. — Сказать по правде, не особо, но надеюсь, зелье поможет. Пока мы только убирались, вели уроки и вытаскивали одну пустышку за другой.

— Нет, я имею в виду — как у _вас_ дела?

— А, — Гарри улыбнулся поверхности столика. — Хорошо. Я бы даже сказал, очень хорошо.

Пауза после этих слов все длилась и длилась, так что пришлось все-таки поднять голову и встретить взгляд расширенных глаз Гермионы.

— И не смотри на меня так! — рассмеялся он. — Я расскажу, когда будет о чем.

Гермиона, забыв об усталости, наклонилась к нему:

— Но что-то все-таки есть уже?

— Ну... Может быть.

— Гарри Поттер!

Гарри драматично вздохнул и поднял руки, сдаваясь:

— Ладно, ладно.

— И?

— Вполне возможно, что между нами действительно что-то большее, чем просто дружба.

— Я же говорила! — торжествующе выкрикнула Гермиона. — Что я тебе говорила, Гарри?

— Говорила, говорила. Можешь радоваться своей проницательности, а я пойду отнесу Рону лекарство, — сказал Гарри, поднимаясь. — До встречи! И не забудь сообщить, когда начнутся роды, хорошо?

— Хорошо, — послушно согласилась Гермиона. — И знаешь что, Гарри? Я очень рада. Поздравляю. Поцелуй от меня Рона!

— Я подумаю. Пока!

— Пока.

* * *

Голова разламывалась. Головная боль обрушилась сразу, едва Гарри разбудил его утром. В комнате царил полумрак, и все равно свет был слишком ярким для его воспаленных глаз, которые словно специально вылавливали каждый несчастный лучик, чтобы многократно его усилить. Рон тихо заскулил и попытался заползти под одеяло, прячась от жестокого мира.

— Вот. Выпей.

Рон осторожно приоткрыл глаза и увидел прямо перед лицом стакан. Во рту было сухо, распухший язык еле ворочался, так что он с готовностью схватил стакан, но, выпив всего глоток, скривился и протянул обратно Гарри.

— До конца, Рон. Потом тебе станет лучше.

— Обещаешь?

— Что?

Рон глубоко вздохнул и попытался говорить отчетливее:

— Обещаешь?

— Обещаю, — в голосе Гарри прозвучала улыбка. — Пей давай.

Рон неохотно взял стакан снова и быстро выпил противную жидкость. Зелье подействовало почти сразу, ему стало гораздо лучше. Глаза все еще слезились от света, но головная боль отступила, и в животе больше не крутило. Облегченно вздохнув, Рон снова опустился на подушки.

— Э, нет, — сказал Гарри откуда-то сверху. — Хватить спать, уже полдень пробило.

Рон от души потянулся и осторожно открыл глаза. Гарри молча смотрел на него, стоя возле кровати, и смутные воспоминания прошедшего вечера хлынули в просыпающееся сознание.

Гарри его раздевал.

Хм.

То ли вчера что-то такое было, то ли ему просто приснился очень интересный сон.

— Рон? — спросил не очень уверенно Гарри. — Тебе лучше?

— Что? А, да. Лучше, спасибо.

— Благодари Гермиону. Это она приготовила, вместе с _Tirer la couverture_.

Новая картинка всплыла в памяти. Он собирались позвонить Гермионе, и Гарри его провожал, и... и... Черт!

Гарри с недоумением посмотрел на друга, который вдруг стукнулся лбом о собственные колени.

— Рон? В чем дело?

— Гарри, — пробормотал коленям Рон. — Прости. За вчерашнее. Давай договоримся, что это все из-за выпивки, ладно?

Гарри побледнел и несколько раз глубоко вздохнул, прежде чем переспросить:

— О чем ты?

— Вчера. В коридоре. Я был пьян как последняя сволочь и не соображал, что делаю. Извини.

— Да?

Рон несколько раз кивнул, не поднимая головы с коленей. Гарри кивнул в ответ и направился к двери, но передумал. На пороге он обернулся и быстро, не задумываясь и не давая себе возможности отступить, сказал:

— Ты трус!

— Чего?

Рон поднял встрепанную голову, и его потерянное выражение лица еще сильнее рассердило Гарри. Он в несколько шагов оказался возле кровати:

— Сам слышал. Трус. Значит, был пьян?

Рон кивнул — слишком поздно.

— А в среду? В среду ты тоже был пьян? И я? — Рон молчал, и Гарри продолжил, заводясь все больше: — Почему ты не можешь просто признать, что поцеловал меня вчера, потому что _хотел_ меня поцеловать, а я ответил на поцелуй, потому что _хотел_ ответить?

— Гарри... — начал было Рон, но остановился, явно не зная, что сказать. Гарри тихо усмехнулся.

— Вот видишь. Трус.

— Мы... мы можем поговорить обо всем попозже? — спросил Рон, глядя в сторону и разглаживая складки на одеяле. — Когда я проснусь?

Гарри посмотрел на помятое лицо Рона и решил, что и правда лучше отложить разговор.

— Ладно. Давай после обеда? Мне все равно придется заново рассказывать тебе про _Tirer la couverture._

— И вовсе нет! — попытался было возмутиться Рон, но голосу не хватило убедительности, потому что Гарри был прав — у него не было ни малейшего понятия, как именно должно сработать зелье. — Ну хорошо, хорошо, признаюсь — ни черта не помню. Так после обеда в твоей комнате?

Гарри кивнул:

— Постарайся дожить до этого времени, Рон.

* * *

Время до обеда ползло со скоростью больной улитки. Гарри сидел в своей комнате и задумчиво вертел в руках полученную от Гермионы бутылку. Глупо было воображать, что после вчерашнего между ним и Роном что-то изменится, но ему и правда так казалось! А еще глупее — рассказывать Гермионе просто потому, что был в хорошем настроении с утра. Вот и получил.

Но, может, все еще наладится? У Рона есть время подумать до обеда, у него самого тоже.... Он посмотрел на часы и вздохнул. Еще два с половиной часа.

* * *

На обед давали рыбу и запеченную картошку. Гарри мысленно осыпал проклятиями по очереди слишком твердую картофелину, которая скользила по тарелке и никак не хотела разрезаться, и Рона. Который опаздывал уже на десять минут.

Рон очень, очень редко опаздывал к обеду. Если честно, Гарри не мог припомнить ни разу, а это значило, что рыжий — еще больше трус, чем он думал.

— Что? — он на секунду отвлекся, когда Урсула что-то спросила. — А. Вполне съедобно... Только картошка жестковата, не пропеклась, что ли.

Ну и чего Рон этим добивается? Они все равно встретятся, рано или поздно, им еще крестраж искать! Не может же Рон вечно его избегать.

— Я передам повару, — весело сказала Урсула. — Только вряд ли подействует, ему уже много лет об этом говорят, а толку...

Гарри уже успел отделить от рыбы все более-менее съедобные куски, когда Рон наконец объявился в зале и плюхнулся на стул рядом с ним. От удивления Гарри чуть не подавился, и его нож звонко ударился о тарелку.

— Где ты был? — спросила Урсула, пока Рон недовольно оглядывал обеденный стол.

— На часы не смотрел, — быстро ответил тот. — Фу. Опять картошка. Ну почему?

— Как дела? — стараясь, чтобы это прозвучало спокойно и дружелюбно, поинтересовался Гарри. — Как день прошел?

— Да ничего особенного, — Рон дернул плечом и потыкал картофелины, ища те, что помягче.

— Ты вчера, похоже, перебрал, — улыбнулась черноволосая девушка, та самая, вспомнил Гарри, которая открыла им дверь в первый день.

— Ну да, немного, но мне уже лучше, — Рон отвлекся от картошки и посмотрел на девушку. — Слушай, не могу вспомнить... Как тебя зовут?

— Гергана.

— Гергана? Необычное имя.

Гарри проткнул картофелину вилкой и откусил от нее вместе с кожурой.

— Болгарское. Можешь звать меня Герри, как все остальные.

— Джерри? — удивился Рон, и Гарри раздраженно потряс головой. Гергана рассмеялась:

— Ну можно и так.

— Хм, — Рон улыбнулся во весь рот. — Ну тогда хорошо, что меня не зовут Том, а то пришлось бы за тобой гоняться.

Гергана рассмеялась еще громче, а Гарри едва не выронил картофелину, не донеся до рта. Серьезно? Рон действительно сказал... Горло сжалось, несказанные слова рвались наружу, но он загнал их обратно. Нельзя. Нельзя выдать себя, нужно молчать, тихо, Эванс, ты всего лишь учитель физкультуры...

— Так и знал, что зря дал тебе посмотреть этот мультик.

Джерри, то есть Герри, удивленно повернулась к нему:

— Как это ты ему дал?

Гарри посмотрел на Рона, прежде чем ответить:

— Слишком много жестокости, Рон еще не дорос для такого. Я не голоден. Простите.

Он отодвинул тарелку, поднялся из-за стола и пошел к двери, чувствуя спиной взгляд Рона.

* * *

Рон и правда _собирался_ пойти за Гарри. Он даже почти встал, но потом подумал, что остальные могут что-то заподозрить, и остался сидеть. Вокруг заговорили о жестокости в детских мультфильмах, но Рон уже не слушал. Обиженное лицо Гарри стояло перед глазами, и больше всего ему хотелось снова побиться головой, на этот раз о стол.

Самое паршивое заключалась в том, что часть его испытывала от случившегося странное удовольствие. Гарри не просто обиделся — Гарри _ревновал_, и приходилось признать, что да, да, да, это ему нравилось. Немного. Он и без того подозревал, конечно, что Гарри относится к нему не только как другу, но теперь был практически уверен.

А он сам?

Рон вздохнул, отставляя тарелку. В любом случае, ему нужно поговорить с Гарри после обеда, так к чему откладывать в долгий ящик? Он отнес посуду в мойку и вышел из столовой.

* * *

Захлопнув за собой дверь, Гарри обессиленно сел на кровать. Он весь кипел, готовый взорваться в любой момент — но больше всего действовал на нервы тот простой и несомненный факт, что никакого законного повода злиться у него не было, друг имел полное право вести себя так, как считал нужным. Он посмотрел на себя в зеркало и скривился. «Хорошо, что меня не зовут Том, а то пришлось бы за тобой гоняться!» — передразнил он и скривился еще раз. Ну и идиот!

Он пролежал на кровати минут пятнадцать, время от времени колотя кулаками по матрасу, когда злость переливалась через край, а потом в дверь коротко постучали. Прищурившись, Гарри посмотрел на дверь: он очень хорошо знал, кто стоит с другой стороны, но все-таки неохотно поднялся и пошел открывать.

— Что тебе?

Рон рассеянно заморгал.

— Я... Мы же собирались поговорить после обеда.

— Да неужели? Что-то мне на обеде не показалось, что ты вообще хочешь со мной разговаривать.

Рон переступил с ноги на ногу.

— А... а зелье?

Где-то неподалеку послышались шаги, и Гарри сдался:

— Хорошо, входи.

Он снова сел на кровать. Рон остался стоять посреди комнаты, неловко переминаясь и явно не зная, куда девать руки.

— Я был идиотом, — наконец выпалил он. Гарри нахмурился:

— Прости, ты о вчерашнем вечере или о сегодняшнем обеде?

— О сегодняшнем! И о вчерашнем тоже. Я всегда веду себя как идиот.

— Это точно, — Гарри сел на кровать с ногами и обхватил колени. — И что послужило причиной на этот раз?

Рон залился краской.

— Не знаю.

— Не знаешь?

— Нет. Так ты мне расскажешь про это зелье?

Гарри поджал губы.

— Даже не знаю... На самом деле ты мне не очень нужен. Я сам приму зелье, а ты можешь спокойно играть в кошки-мышки со своей новой подружкой, пока я...

— Гарри!

Гарри наклонил голову:

— Да?

— Прекрати, а? Я же сказал, что идиот! Прости, если я... Я действительно хочу помочь, так что не мог бы ты, пожалуйста, рассказать мне, как именно работает это зелье?

Гарри посмотрел на умоляющее лицо Рона и в тот же миг понял, что сдается. Как бы он ни злился, без помощи ему не обойтись, и он хотел сделать это вместе, так что вздохнул и принялся рассказывать о действии _Tirer la couverture_.

— Я собирался выпить сегодня ночью, когда все уснут и можно спокойно ходить по коридорам. Не очень уверен, как оно подействует и что именно я буду видеть, так что если можешь...

— Ну конечно, могу. Я пойду с тобой.

— Хорошо. Тогда после полуночи?

— После полуночи.

Они уставились в противоположные стены. В комнате опустилась тишина, разбавляемая только тиканием часов.

— Гарри, я хотел...

— Ну что еще, Рон? — Гарри вздохнул. — Давай ты просто придешь сюда в полночь, и мы...

— Я хотел это сделать, — быстро проговорил Рон. — Вчера вечером. Не только потому, что был пьян.

— Я знаю, — ответил Гарри, помолчав, и уголки его губ чуть дрогнули в улыбке.

— Да? Ну тогда... Увидимся в полночь?

— В полночь, Рон.

* * *

Рон пришел к нему задолго до того, как пробило полночь. На самом деле он пришел в половине девятого, но Гарри не стал ничего спрашивать — просто впустил.

Не сказав ни слова, Рон сел на стул перед письменным столом и посмотрел на Гарри, прикусив нижнюю губу. Гарри молча смотрел на него в ответ. Потом Рон резко выдохнул, заставив его вздрогнуть и напрячься в ожидании. Друг то ерошил волосы, то потирал ладони так, словно пытался добыть огонь, но ничего не говорил, и это действовало на нервы. Их последний разговор оставил в душе слабый огонек надежды, но никогда никогда быть до конца уверенным, что именно может прийти Рону в голову — у него было слишком много времени, чтобы навоображать себе что угодно.

— Ты... ты по делу? — спросил он наконец, не выдержав стянувшего живот холода.

— Джинни сказала, ты в меня влюблен. Уже несколько лет, — тут же отозвался Рон, как будто только и ждал, что Гарри нарушит молчание.

Гарри замер. Ослышался? Захотелось засунуть палец в ухо и потрясти головой.

— Э-э-э... что? Ты говорил с Джинни? — выдавил он наконец.

— Только что. Так да или нет?

Гарри, не отрывая от Рона глаз, попятился и опустился на кровать, едва не сев мимо.

— А... Как ты с ней вообще связался?

— Аппарировал в Нору.

Этого хватило, чтобы вернуть Гарри из транса в реальность.

— Боже, Рон, ты спятил, что ли? Грозный Глаз тебя убьет, если узнает, что ты решил домой заглянуть! О чем ты думал? Зачем ты отправился в Нору?

— Потому что ты — Гарри, — сказал Рон, как будто это все объясняло, потом посмотрел в лицо Гарри и добавил устало: — А она — Джинни.

— И?

— И... Ну черт побери, Гарри, неужели ты не понимаешь? Она же с ума по тебе сходила с той минуты, когда первый раз увидела! А я ее брат. А ты встречался с моей сестрой!

— Ну... да. На шестом курсе, несколько недель. С чего она решила, что я... ну, что ты мне нравишься больше, чем просто друг?

— Потому что она Джинни! — что-то в логике Рона явно от него ускользало. — Потому что она следила за тобой почти всю сознательную жизнь и знает о тебе почти все. Она тебя знает, Гарри! И она сказала, что ты в меня влюблен.

Гарри внезапно очень захотелось засунуть голову под подушку. Он-то думал, что просто замечательно все скрывает, а тут... Ладно Гермиона, но и Джинни догадалась обо всем раньше, чем он сам! Джинни. Его бывшая девушка и сестра Рона. Отлично просто! И чего он сразу в «Пророк» не написал?

— Еще она сказала, что я в тебя тоже влюблен, — как ни в чем не бывало, продолжил Рон, и Гарри забыл, что только что сгорал от стыда и сознания собственной глупости.

— И... что ты ей ответил?

— Что у нее не в порядке с головой.

В комнате разлилась неловкая тишина, такая знакомая за прошедшую неделю, что Гарри чуть не заорал во всю глотку, чтобы ее нарушить. Вместо этого он рассматривал собственные ногти и думал, смогут ли они из всего этого выбраться, не уничтожив своей дружбы. Махнуть рукой и сделать вид, что ничего не было, теперь не получится, после этого разговора — уже нет, да он и не хотел, не мог хотеть больше притворяться. Но если бы пришлось выбирать между постоянным притворством и жизнью-без-Рона, Гарри не стал бы думать дважды.

Рон вдруг встал, перебив его мысли, подошел к кровати, сел рядом и прерывисто вздохнул, прежде чем поймать взгляд Гарри и смущенно улыбнуться.

— Привет.

— Привет, — осторожно отозвался Гарри.

— Как тебя зовут?

Брови как-то сами поползли вверх. Рон все-таки спятил или как?

— Что?

Рон вспыхнул до корней волос, но не отвел глаз.

— Просто ответь, ладно? — попросил он напряженно. — Как тебя зовут?

Гарри окончательно перестал понимать, что происходит. Он пожал плечами.

— Ну Гарри. Рон, какого черта...

— Вот как? — сказал Рон, покраснел еще больше, наклонился к Гарри и улыбнулся. — В таком случае хорошо, что меня не зовут Салли. Иначе мне пришлось бы... э-э-э... сделать с тобой то, что там Салли сделала с Гарри...

Гарри рассеянно заморгал. Рон пожал плечами:

— Ну да, признаюсь: я не смотрел этот фильм и наверняка мог бы придумать что-нибудь получше, но...

Гарри рассмеялся.

— Гарри!

— Ч... что?

Рон снова напрягся.

— Гарри, я серьезно! Я... больше всего я хотел бы гоняться именно за тобой.

Гарри попытался сдержать очередной приступ смеха, но он прорвался сквозь сжатые губы. Рон помрачнел и отвернулся.

— И нечего надо мной смеяться...

— Я не смеюсь! Правда, Рон. Я просто... — Гарри проглотил лезущий наружу смех. В голове звенела пустота, он по-прежнему не до конца понимал, что происходит, но самую важную мысль он все-таки ухватил.

— Ты и правда сказал Джинни, что у нее проблемы с головой?

Рон ухмыльнулся:

— Так и есть. Знаешь, — он снова стал очень серьезным, таким серьезным Гарри, наверное, не видел его никогда, — я не понимаю, что происходит, и мне страшно, и все такое... Но я хотел тебя с той самой минуты, как ты кончил о мою задницу.

Гарри ничего не успел сказать — Рон опрокинул его на кровать и навис сверху.

* * *

Гарри. Это был Гарри, и Гарри был везде, и от этого у Рона кружилась голова. Вкус Гарри, запах Гарри, тело Гарри под ним. И он когда-то думал, что это просто временное помрачение мыслей? Идиот. Они начали всего-то пару минут назад, а он уже пропал, окончательно и бесповоротно.

— Это я на тебя так действую? — с интересом спросил Гарри, запустив руку ему в джинсы и поглаживая твердый бугор. Рон толкнулся навстречу.

— Похоже на то.

Потом, опасаясь, что локти вот-вот подогнутся и он просто рухнет на Гарри всем своим весом, Рон отвел настойчивые пальцы и принялся нетерпеливо стаскивать мешающую одежду. Гарри, рассмеявшись, последовал его примеру, и вскоре на кровати уже лежал тяжело дышащий, слабо улыбающийся и совершенно голый Гарри Поттер. Взгляд Рона скользнул по его телу и остановился на члене — большом, гладком, стоящем торчком члене лучшего друга. Он сглотнул, чувствуя, как щеки заливает жаром. Было совершенно не подходящий момент, и Рон абсолютно не собирался давать задний ход, но... Это же Гарри. Гарри! Он заставил себя оторваться от члена, поднял глаза и увидел, что Гарри так же смотрит на его тело. Щеки уже просто пылали огнем, и Рон с трудом поборол настойчивое стремление чем-нибудь прикрыться, а потом понял, что именно горит в глазах напротив. Гарри его хотел — и пламя его желания заставило неловкость уйти без следа.

— Иди сюда, — Гарри схватил его за руку и потянул на себя. Губы снова встретились, слились в жадном, неловком поцелуе. Гарри вертелся под ним, устраиваясь поудобнее, и когда наконец нашел нужное — идеальное, единственно правильное — положение, оба застонали одновременно, чувствуя, как соприкасаются твердые члены.

Тело Рона оказалось умнее своего хозяина, оно задвигалось само, терлось о тело Гарри, все быстрее и быстрее, и Гарри поймал ритм, подчиняясь и принимая его. Он с громким стоном раздвинул бедра, обхватил Рона коленями, обвил его шею руками, прижимая теснее к себе, и Рону показалось, что его заколдовали. Руки стали дрожать, он уткнулся горящим лицом во влажную шею Гарри, который откинул голову, подставляясь.

— Черт, Гарри...

— М-м-м...

Гарри вдруг выгнулся под ним, закричал, пачкая пульсирующий член спермой. Рон тоже закричал, задвигался еще быстрее, но Гарри поднял дрожащую руку ему на грудь.

— Подожди, — сказал он, запыхаясь, но Рон не знал, сможет ли послушаться, даже если захочет. Он был совсем на грани, еще немного, и...

— Подожди, — повторил Гарри, нажимая чуть сильнее. — Дай мне.

Рука Гарри ухватилась за член, сжала, прошлась вверх, потом вниз. Рон закрыл глаза, беззвучно крича, пока Гарри быстрыми резкими движениями подводил его к оргазму.

Много времени это не заняло. Вверх-вниз, вверх-вниз, вверх — белая струйка залила пальцы Гарри и его живот, а Рон, тяжело дыша и дрожа всем телом, рухнул на него сверху.

У обоих не осталось ни сил, ни энергии. Они просто молча лежали, стараясь прийти в себя и восстановить дыхание. Гарри рассеянно погладил потную спину Рона, и тот шумно выдохнул прямо ему в шею.

— Кажется, я умер.

— Это вряд ли, — тихо рассмеялся Гарри.

— Круто.

— Угу.

— Получилось чуть быстрее, чем я думал, — Рон приподнял голову, чтобы посмотреть Гарри в лицо. — Не то чтобы я это все планировал, но...

— Старание и труд свое возьмут. В следующий раз, думаю, продержимся минуты две, не меньше.

— В следующий раз? — Рон скатился с Гарри и остался лежать рядом.

— Да.

Если бы Рон не знал Гарри так хорошо, он бы упустил промелькнувшую в глазах неуверенность, так быстро она исчезла. Нет, до Гермионы ему далеко, но сейчас Гарри был открыт и беззащитен, стена, которую он выстроил вокруг себя, рухнула, и Рону казалось, он может читать его мысли, как развернутый пергамент. Он наклонился и легко поцеловал Гарри в уголок рта.

— Договорились. Можем засечь время, если хочешь.

Гарри просиял улыбкой и легко шлепнул Рона по руке.

— Придурок! Еще чего придумаешь...

— А что такого? У меня в будильнике таймер есть.

Гарри рассмеялся, опустил голову на плечо Рона, крепко обхватил его рукой и устроил колено на бедре:

— Я тебя никуда не отпущу в ближайшие часа два, так что забудь, Уизли.

* * *

— Я ведь тоже могу выпить зелье, — предложил Рон три часа спустя, когда Гарри сидел за столом и внимательно разглядывал бутылочку с зельем. — Где сказано, что это должен делать ты?

— Мы же договорились, — ответил Гарри, свинчивая крышку. Он поднял бутылочку к губам и улыбнулся: — Мы вот-вот найдем этот чертов крестраж, Рон. Твое здоровье!

Рон с беспокойством смотрел, как Гарри опрокидывает зелье в рот, как дергается его кадык, когда он глотает. Он и сам не знал, почему так дергается, они с Гарри не в первый раз прибегали к помощи всяких зелий, а это, между прочим, варила Гермиона. С другой стороны — он об этом вертюре первый раз слышал, так что вряд ли Гермиона когда-либо раньше его готовила.

Гарри поставил бутылочку на стол и медленно обвел комнату взглядом.

— Ну? — быстро спросил Рон. — Что ты чувствуешь?

Гарри сосредоточился на лице Рона, прислушиваясь к собственным ощущениям. Он и сам не знал, чего ждал — но никаких перемен в себе не обнаружил. Следов магии нигде не было, хотя он и не ожидал найти их в своей комнате.

— Пока непонятно... — сказал он и направился к двери. Внезапно мир вокруг поплыл, искажаясь, все в поле его зрения сделалось странным и зыбким. Пришлось остановиться и перевести дух.

— Что? — Рон тут же оказался рядом. — Что такое? Ты что-то увидел?

— Нет. Пока ничего... Но теперь я уверен, что зелье работает! Пошли.

В коридоре было пусто, темно и тихо, как они и надеялись. Гарри медленно шел к ведущей вниз лестнице, осматриваясь по сторонам. Все выглядело одинаковым. Прозрачным и нереальным — и в то же время куда _более_ реальным, чем обычно.

— Спускаемся, — прошептал он Рону. — Давай начнем с комнаты отдыха на первом этаже, а потом пойдем наверх. Только быстро, я не знаю, сколько продлится действие зелья.

Рон кивнул, и они отправился дальше. Почти дойдя до лестницы, Гарри вдруг остановился. Что-то словно тянуло его к себе с противоположной стороны коридора, звало неслышно. Он жестом велел Рону остановиться, постоял, прислушиваясь, и медленно зашагал вперед, мимо лестницы, дальше по коридору... Рон, не говоря ни слова, следовал за ним. Возле туалетов четвертого этажа Гарри уже знал, куда они идут — слабый, струящийся из-за угла свет вдруг затанцевал перед ним, задергался, стал ярким, резал глаза так, что пришлось на секунду зажмуриться. Гарри пошел быстрее, почти побежал, пока они не оказались в портретной галерее, которая находилась рядом с коридором.

— Здесь? — спросил Рон, оглядываясь по сторонам. Гарри одернул его, приложил палец к губам и двинулся на свет, туда, где мерцающее пятно было ярче всего. Он остановился примерно посередине галерее и повернулся направо.

Вот оно.

Пятая картина справа изображала старого, солидно выглядящего джентльмена, сидящего за огромным письменным столом, и она плыла перед глазами, колебалась, то размываясь, то становясь четкой, как будто он смотрел на нее сквозь линзу сломанного фотоаппарата. Гарри повернулся к Рону и широким жестом указал на портрет:

— Позволь тебе представить: последний крестраж Лорда Волдеморта.

— Что? — Рон, нахмурясь, посмотрел на картину и перевел недоуменный взгляд на Гарри. — Вот эта картина? Ты точно уверен? Потому что я... Гарри, ты в порядке?

Голова закружилась, Гарри ухватился за Рона, чтобы не упасть, и закрыл глаза, дожидаясь, пока разноцветные точки перестанут танцевать перед ним в воздухе.

— Наверное, действие зелья кончинлось... Видимо, потому что я нашел то, что искал. Так что да, Рон, я практически уверен, что это и есть крестраж.

Рон оценивающе взглянул на портрет:

— Все равно не понимаю. Почему картина? И почему именно эта картина? Кто на ней хоть нарисован?

Гарри наклонился, чтобы рассмотреть табличку под рамой, и прочитал вслух:

— Павел Душек, 1899... Кто это, черт побери, такой?

— По-моему, на этих портретах изображены бывшие директора приюта, — сказал Рон, разглядывая картину. — И все равно не понимаю, что у этого типа общего с Ты-знаешь-кем. Душек жил до него.

— Может, это связано не с Душеком, а с самой картиной?

— Может. Но что в ней особенного?

Гарри пожал плечами:

— Ну, мыслей Волдеморта мы не знаем, но ясно, что это не обычный маггловский портрет. Наверное, нам надо ее снять и отправить на исследование, а тут создать иллюзию, чтобы никто не заметил.

— А это считается за крайний случай?

— Если придумаешь другой способ, можем обойтись без магии, — улыбнулся Гарри. — Хочешь быстренько нарисовать копию и повесить на стену?

Рон ухмыльнулся и взялся за край рамы, намереваясь снять картину со стены. Осуществить намерение ему не удалось: картина, как будто приклеенная, не сдвинулась с места. Рон попробовал еще раз — прижался к стене лицом, попытался заглянуть за раму и дернул снова. Никакого результата. Он повернулся к Гарри:

— Черт. Ладно, по крайней мере, теперь мы знаем, что это не просто маггловский портрет. Он зачарован, и просто так его со стены не снимешь... — Оба несколько секунд внимательно рассматривали картину. — Похоже, придется этот крестраж уничтожать на месте.

Гарри нахмурился:

— А ты вспомни, какой разгром мы с тобой устроили тогда в мавзолее Хаффлпафф!

— Но она не снимается, Гарри! Есть идея получше?

— Есть. Пошли спать, пока нас не застукали, а завтра свяжемся с Орденом.

— Может, нам сюда дементора привести? — предложил Рон, когда они шли по темному коридору обратно. — Он мог бы выпить часть души Волдеморта из картины, и дело сделано!

— С ума сошел? Привести дементора в приют для сирот?

— Но признай, что это могло бы сработать... Черт, если бы нам только удалось снять картину, можно было бы отвести в штаб-квартиру.

— Но нам ее не снять.

Они остановились у двери в комнату Гарри и одновременно посмотрели на дверь, словно ожидая, что она откроется сама. Дверь не открылась, никто не сказал ни слова, и они посмотрели друг на друга. Потом Гарри не выдержал и рассмеялся:

— Нам пора снова начать разговаривать друг с другом, а то боимся слово сказать. Ты хочешь спать со мной этой ночью или нет?

Рон хотел.


	6. Глава 6

В воскресенье утром народу в «Дырявом котле» было еще меньше, чем в субботу, так что Гарри с Роном сразу заметили одиноко сидящего за барной стойкой Грозного Глаза.

— Ну и? — проворчал он, когда Рон и Гарри уместились по обе стороны от него. — Вы наконец-то нашли, что искали?

Гарри решил, что это несправедливо — они и недели в этой школе не пробыли, так что «наконец-то» было явным преувеличением, — но не стал спорить, ограничившись утвердительным кивком. Грозный Глаз поднял бровь:

— Да? И где он? Что вы обнаружили?

— Картина, — сказал Рон с другой стороны. — Старый портрет конца прошлого века, один из директоров приюта.

— Картина, говорите? — Грозный Глаз задумчиво постучал пальцами по стойке. — Уверены?

Гарри снова кивнул и принялся рассказывать бывшему аврору об их вчерашних приключениях.

— Хм, — протянул тот, услышав о напрасных попытках Рона снять портрет со стены. — Ну ладно. Только я не очень понимаю, зачем Волдеморт сделал крестраж из маггловской картины.

— Может, с ней было связано что-то личное?

Грозный Глаз посмотрел на Гарри, поглаживая подбородок:

— А картина точно маггловская?

— Абсолютно, — ответил Рон.

— Скорее всего, — уточнил Гарри. — По крайней мере, на ней ничего не шевелилось.

— Хм... Интересно. А вы знали, что картина может стать идеальным укрытием? В холст можно погрузить предмет так, что он с помощью специальных чар будет как бы частью нарисованного, найти практически невозможно. Правда, я ни разу не слышал, чтобы так поступали с маггловскими картинами, но, возможно, кто-то нашел способ...

— То есть вы хотите сказать, — Гарри уставился на Грозного Глаза, — что сама картина никакой не крестраж? Что крестраж там, внутри нее?

— Именно это я и хочу сказать, Поттер, — Грюм отпил большой глоток из фляги и скривился. — Никто не заподозрит, что внутри картины что-то может быть спрятано — если не знает, конечно. Чертовски хороший способ, да. Так что вспоминайте: не было ли на картине чего-то, что показалось бы вам лишним? Думайте, думайте!

Рон и Гарри, переглянувшись, одновременно пожали плечами.

— Я не знаю, — признался Гарри.

— Ну мы вроде как занимались больше самой картиной, а не тем, что на ней изображено, — добавил Рон. — Какой-то старик за столом вроде...

— У него были очки? Или трубка или еще что-нибудь в этом роде? На столе что-нибудь было?

Рон беспомощно посмотрел на Гарри, который ответил таким же беспомощным взглядом.

— Трубки вроде не было, — неуверенно сказал он. — Да, Гарри? А вот про очки не помню.

— У него такие были, кажется, которые на носу прямо... Пенсне!

— Вернитесь и проверьте! — велел Грюм. — Обычно спрятанные в картине вещи можно призвать.

Рон выпрямился на барном табурете:

— То есть мы просто скажем «Акцио крестраж» — и он прилетит к нам прямо в руки? Круто!

Теперь была очередь Грюма пожимать плечами:

— Понятия не имею, но можете попробовать. И не бойтесь использовать магию — в Ордене пришли к выводу, что если бы у Волдеморта действительно были свои люди в приюте, вас бы уже, скорее всего, вычислили. Так что если вы позаботитесь, чтобы поблизости не было магглов, и не будете кидаться заклинаниями направо и налево, можете колдовать спокойно. И еще, прежде чем вернетесь в школу... Уизли, во время миссии не отправляются домой, просто потому что соскучились по маминым пирогам. За тобой могли проследить до самого приюта! Или скажешь, что это был крайний случай?

Рон быстро взглянул на Гарри и попытался сползти с табурета:

— Ну... в общем, да.

— Крайний случай, связанный с работой?

Рон покраснел под веснушками, но решительно кивнул:

— Ну разумеется.

— Хорошо. Смотри, чтобы это не вошло у тебя в привычку.

— Не войдет.

Идя следом за Гарри к выходу, Рон старательно не обращал внимания на его усмешки и подмигивания.

* * *  
— Слушай, а эта цепочка от карманных часов или как?

Рон наклонился, рассматривая картину, и кивнул. Нарисованный старик — Павел Душек, если верить табличке — сидел за столом на стуле с высокой спинкой, слегка развернувшись к зрителю так, что детали его костюма были отчетливо видны. Да, из кармана у него торчал кусочек тонкой золотой цепи.

— Часов не видно... Но, похоже, они у него и правда в кармане, — Рон отошел на шаг и еще раз окинул старика внимательным взглядом. — Вряд ли он ходил просто с цепочкой для украшения.

Гарри тоже отступил на шаг и встал рядом.

— Ну и что мы с тобой имеем?

— Смотри: у него карманные часы, очки и еще кольцо на пальце. А на столе вот эта ваза... И вон там, видишь — картина на стене за его спиной, — Рон замолчал и нахмурил брови. — Странно, да: картина в картине... Надеюсь, крестраж не в этой второй?

Гарри пожал плечами:

— Так портрет, наверное, с натуры рисовали. Скорее всего у Душека этого в кабинете были картины, вот художник их и изобразил.

— Ну что? Призываем?

— Давай. Раз уж нам разрешили магией пользоваться, — с этими словами Гарри быстро огляделся по сторонам и достал из кармана палочку. Глубоко вздохнув, он взмахнул ею, выписав в воздухе сложную фигуру, и сказал: — Акцио крестраж!

Ничего не произошло. Гарри подождал, потом попробовал еще раз, но картина не сдвинулась с места и внутри нее все оставалось как было.

— Может, мы должны какие-то конкретные вещи призывать? — поразмыслив, предположил Рон. — Ну то есть просто крестраж призвать нельзя, надо знать, что именно хочешь достать из картины.

— Тогда давай вернемся попозже и попробуем еще раз. Воскресная уборка вот-вот начнется, а мы стоим тут и палочками машем! К тому же, мы тоже должны участвовать.

— Точно должны? — лицо Рона недовольно вытянулось.

— Абсолютно. Но представь: если все получится, мы сможем скоро свалить отсюда! И если действительно участвуют все, вряд ли уборка займет много времени. Быстренько все сделаем, а потом забаррикадируемся в комнате и будем ждать вечера.

— Обещаешь?

Гарри посмотрел на повеселевшего Рона, ухмыльнулся и спрятал палочку в карман.

— Обещаю.

Он еще раз оглянулся, убедившись, что они по-прежнему одни, поднялся на цыпочки и быстро поцеловал Рона в губы:

— Пошли. Раньше начнем — раньше закончим.

* * *  
Около половины одиннадцатого вечера Гарри с Роном снова вернулись в галерею. Оба захватили палочки, Гарри на всякий случай взял еще мантию-невидимку, которая сейчас лежала на полу у их ног. Они думали и обсуждали весь остаток дня и наконец решили, что если крестраж действительно спрятан в картине, единственный способ его достать — призвать конкретный предмет. А поскольку что именно им нужно, они не знают, придется призывать все подряд.

Гарри поднял палочку и посмотрел на Рона. Тот ответил подбадривающей улыбкой и тоже поднял палочку.

— Акцио карманные часы, — сказал Гарри. Ничего.

Рон подошел чуть ближе:

— Акцио очки!

Ничего. Гарри попробовал перефразировать его заклинание, но «акцио пенсне» тоже не принесло результата, как и «акцио ваза» и «акцио кольцо». Рон попытался призвать нарисованную картину, но и та не сдвинулась с места. Оба опустили палочки и разочарованно переглянулись.

— Ну, в конце концов, это всего лишь теория, — сказал Рон, почесывая ухо палочкой. — Или акцио тут не работает.

— Или мы чего-то не видим, — отозвался Гарри, наклоняясь к картине. Ему показалось, что он заметил что-то на левой руке мужчины, что-то, прикрытое рукавом. Гарри прищурился, всматриваясь.

— Смотри... Что это там?

— Палец убери, посмотрю.

Гарри быстро отдернул руку, и Рон тоже наклонился, внимательно разглядывая рукав.

— Ну? — нетерпеливо спросил Гарри. — И на что это, по-твоему, похоже?

— По-моему, это похоже на наручные часы, — ответил Рон, выпрямляясь. — Я сперва не заметил под рукавом, но теперь присмотрелся... Да, точно — наручные часы.

— И это чертовски странно, потому что у него уже есть часы в кармане. Зачем еще одни? Акцио наручные часы!

Сразу стало ясно, что они угодили в яблочко. Заклинание Гарри словно проникло в картину, растекаясь по ней, меняя пропорции изображения, заставляя полотно пойти волнами и запузыриться, прежде чем достигнуть левой руки мужчины. На мгновение все застыло, а потом, так внезапно, что Рон едва не заорал от неожиданности, что-то вылетело из картины и понеслось к Гарри.

Гарри понял, что происходит, только когда вырвавшиеся из портрета часы обвились вокруг его запястья. Он широко распахнутыми глазами посмотрел вниз, на собственную руку, потом поднял взгляд на Рона. Рон громко сглотнул, схватил друга за руку и поднес к глазам, стараясь не прикасаться к часам.

— Черт побери, Гарри, — выдохнул он. — У нас получилось!

— Похоже на то, — согласился Гарри, не сводя глаз с предмета на своем запястье. Старомодные часы с большим циферблатом и широким золотым браслетом, больше ничего сказать было нельзя... Кроме, пожалуй, того, что они показывали правильное время, и Гарри вдруг почувствовал себя очень странно и исключительно некомфортно. Рон, судя по всему, его ощущения разделял.

— Сними ты это, — сказал он, выпуская руку Гарри. — Не знаю, как ты, а я бы не хотел разгуливать с частицей души Сам-знаешь-кого на запястье.

Гарри кивнул, поднял вторую руку, помедлил мгновение, прежде чем прикоснуться к поблескивающему браслету, и принялся дергать застежку, как будто от этого зависела его жизнь. Ему было противно прикосновение скользкого металла к коже, но ничего не вышло: снять часы никак не получалось. Впрочем, он так и подозревал с самого начала. Рон обеспокоенно следил за его действиями.

— Гарри, ну что ты возишься? Снимай!

— Я не могу! — Гарри в отчаянии посмотрел на Рона и потряс рукой. — Никак не снимается.

Рон тоже попробовал и пробовал несколько минут, и в конце концов Гарри показалось, что ему сейчас оторвут руку, но несмотря на все усилия, ругательства и заклинания часы оставались на запястье.

— Черт... Черт, черт, черт! Ну ладно. Ладно... Гарри, мне эту проклятую штуку не снять, но мы что-нибудь придумаем! По крайней мере, рука у тебя пока не почернела, как, помнишь, у Дамблдора.

— Рон, это не помогает, — буркнул Гарри, высвобождаясь из его хватки. — Пошли спать. ладно? Я устал, и крестраж теперь у нас, уже хорошо.

Рон кивнул, подобрал мантию, и они устало побрели по коридору, погруженные каждый в собственные мысли. У двери в свою комнату Гарри остановился и посмотрел на друга со смесью неуверенности и надежды. Рон рассмеялся:

— Не ты ли утверждал, что мы должны научиться разговаривать друг с другом?

— Но... — Гарри посмотрел на запястье.

— Тем более, — тоном, исключающим любые возражения, сказал Рон. — Давай просто забудем обо всем, хотя бы на время.

Гарри пожал плечами и вставил ключ в замочную скважину, чувствуя себя самую капельку лучше. Если Рон непременно хотел дать им обоим возможность подумать о чем-нибудь другом, кто он такой, чтобы его отговаривать? Он все-таки повернулся к Рону, закрыв дверь, и принялся объяснять насчет раннего подъема, но тот и слушать не стал, просто подтолкнул к кровати, все еще не заправленной после их последней встречи.

— Перестань думать, хотя бы на минуту, — пробормотал Рон, целуя Гарри в шею. — Я тебе помогу... хотя и не совсем бескорыстно.

Он прервал поцелуй, чтобы быстро стянуть с Гарри футболку, и не остановился, пока тот не оказался под ним совершенно голым, а потом принялся снова целовать — везде.

— Эй. По... подожди, — выдохнул Гарри, когда затянутое в джинсы бедро раздвинуло его ноги. — А почему это на мне ничего нет, а ты все еще одет и даже в ботинках?

Рон, сосредоточенно покрывавший поцелуями его ключицы, поднял голову и ухмыльнулся:

— Потому что собирался помогать _тебе_. Или есть возражения?

— Ну... — Гарри запустил обе руки в растрепанные рыжие волосы и с наслаждением потянул. — Не то чтобы... Но мне будет гораздо приятнее, если одежды на тебе станет меньше.

— Так бы сразу и сказал, — легко улыбнулся Рон, но уши его покраснели и лицо вспыхнуло от радости. Он оторвался от Гарри, сел, быстро скинул ботинки и снова опустился на кровать. — Теперь лучше?

Гарри попытался было закатить глаза, услышав этот невинный тон, но не смог удержаться от смеха. Рон, самодовольно улыбнувшись, провел языком по его груди. Улучшение настроения Гарри Поттера — особый вид искусства, и он всегда был в нем исключительно хорош. А теперь, подумал он, помогая Гарри нетерпеливо раздевать себя, станет просто чемпионом — к их обоюдному удовольствию.

* * *  
Они крепко проспали почти до утра, Рон — раскинувшись на кровати, Гарри — свернувшись клубочком и тесно прижавшись к нему. Большая стрелка часов на прикроватном столике едва переползла за пятерку, когда Гарри вдруг напрягся, резко сел и принялся заполошно осматриваться, вглядываясь в темноту.

Секунд через пять он отбросил одеяло и вскочил с кровати так быстро, что сонные мозги Рон не успели даже отреагировать. Он растерянно заморгал и нахмурился, прислушиваясь к частому неровному дыханию и потирая правую руку, на которой почти всю ночь пролежала голова Гарри.

— Гарри? — прошептал он. — Ты чего? Будильник еще не звонил.

— Kde som ja?

Морщины на лбу Рона стали еще глубже, когда он услышал этот испуганный голос, и он привстал, чтобы зажечь ночник. Слабый свет прорезал застывшую темноту, ему пришлось прищуриться, чтобы хоть что-то разглядеть. Гарри стоял возле кровати и смотрел на него так, словно видел впервые.

— Гарри? Иди сюда. Что стряслось-то?

Гарри увернулся от руки Рона и снова уставился на него.

— Ako sa volate? — спросил он громко, голосом, совершенно непохожим на свой. — Kto si? Kde som ja?

— Что? — удивленно переспросил Рон, опуская ноги на пол, чтобы тоже встать и выяснить наконец, что тут вообще происходит. Но как только он откинул одеяло, Гарри вскрикнул, глаза его еще больше расширились, и он отскочил в сторону.

— Prosim...

— Гарри, какого черта? Что на тебя нашло? — спросил Рон резче, чем намеревался, и Гарри подскочил, словно испуганный заяц, потом мгновенно развернулся и бросился прочь из комнаты в чем мать родила. Рон так и остался стоять, недоуменно моргая и чувствуя себя полным идиотом. Неужели Гарри его... боится? Боится настолько, что выскочил голышом в коридор — правда, Рон подозревал, что отсутствие одежды Гарри сейчас не волнует, просто потому, что тот мало что соображает.

Рон выругался, накинул халат, сунул подмышку одеяло и кинулся следом. Долго искать не пришлось, Гарри стоял на верхней ступеньке лестнице и так потерянно осматривался по сторонам, что у Рона защемило в груди. Видимо, Гарри услышал шаги, потому что быстро обернулся и непонимающе посмотрел на приближающегося друга.

— Гарри? — осторожно начал Рон, медленно приближаясь. — Все в порядке?

Гарри, дрожа, обхватил себя руками и испуганно посмотрел на него.

— Как я здесь оказался? Рон, какого черта я делаю посреди коридора голый?

Рон накинул на него одеяло, обнял за плечи, успокаивая, но Гарри все равно дрожал.

— Рон, что случилось?

— Я... Я не знаю, — Рон развернулся и пошел обратно в комнату, увлекая Гарри за собой. — Ты просто... Не знаю, вдруг вскочил, сказал что-то, я ни черта не понял, ни слова, а потом выбежал из комнаты.

— Но я не помню ничего такого, — тихо сказал Гарри, и у Рона снова так странно защемило в груди — от желания помочь, защитить, уберечь, которое он чувствовал и раньше, но теперь, когда Гарри был _его_, оно стало почти невыносимым. Он крепче сжал напряженные плечи.

— Давай подумаем об этом потом, ладно?

Дверь в комнату все еще была слегка приоткрыта. Рон быстро и беззвучно вознес хвалу сам не зная кому за то, что она не захлопнулась, как тогда, но его внимание было приковано к Гарри, который скованно шагал рядом, погрузившись в собственные мысли.

— Всего пять утра, — сказал он, заметив в постепенно светлеющей тишине, что Гарри разглядывает смятую кровать. — Можем еще часик поспать.

— Мне не спится, — ответил Гарри, отбросив одеяло, и принялся собирать раскиданную по полу одежду. — И потом... Рон, нам не нужно больше здесь оставаться! Мы нашли крестраж, помнишь? — он потряс рукой. — Хоть прямо сейчас на Гриммо отправляйся.

Спорить было глупо, но у пустого живота Рона было на этот счет собственное мнение.

— Давай хоть позавтракаем. И потом, надо же Роуландса предупредить...

— Ладно, — согласился Гарри, влезая в джинсы. — Но уроков я вести точно не буду! Вдруг меня при детях опять... перемкнет?

— А что мы Роуландсу-то скажем?

— Да какая разница? Ну скажем... скажем, что мне предложили место с лучшей зарплатой, а у тебя от уборки спина болит? Даже если он что-то заподозрит, наверняка Орден кого-нибудь сюда направит, чтобы магглам память подчистить.

— Хорошо, — сказал Рон, опускаясь на кровать. — Хорошо, давай так и сделаем, если хочешь. Только... иди сюда, а?

— Я же сказал, что не хочу спать! — Гарри недоуменно сдвинул брови. — И уже оделся.

— Мы не будем спать. Иди сюда, Гарри, все равно завтрак еще не скоро. Я просто хочу... я хочу еще немного побыть с тобой.

Рон произнес последние слова так быстро и тихо, что Гарри с трудом их разобрал, но слабый румянец на щеках сказал ему все, что нужно было знать. Он забрался на кровать, устроился рядом с Роном и положил голову ему на плечо. Мир вполне может подождать еще час.


	7. Глава 7

— Еще бекона, Гарри?

В голосе было столько дружелюбия, что Гарри не смог отказаться и подцепил вилкой кусок подгоревшего бекона, хотя есть ему совсем не хотелось. К тому же он каким-то неизъяснимым образом чувствовал себя виноватым перед Герганой — за то, что вечность назад едва не проклял ее без причины.

— Спасибо, Герри, — кивнул он, тыкая в бекон вилкой. Бекон был сухим и слишком жестким, но Гарри мужественно прожевал, проглотил и запил апельсиновым соком.

Рон сидел рядом с ним и был слишком занят, набивая рот омлетом. Ничего нового, старый добрый Рон Уизли, но на душе вдруг стало тепло и нежно при виде того, как тот жует, глотает и снова жует.

— Фкуфно, Харри? — промямлил Рон с набитым ртом, поймав взгляд Гарри.

— Nerozumiem ani slovo, — ответил тот, нахмурившись.

Рон чуть не подавился омлетом. Он закашлялся и быстро огляделся вокруг, но никто, кажется ничего не заметил. Что, опять?

— Ako sa volate? — продолжил Гарри, не сводя с Рона глаз. — Hovorite po slovensky?

Гергана повернулась к Гарри, и Рон едва удержался, чтобы не схватить друга за руку и не уволочь куда-нибудь подальше, в безопасное место. Но потом брови Герганы поползли вверх, и она сделала то, от чего у Рона чуть не упала челюсть.

— Hovorim len trošku po slovensky, — сказала она. — Hovorte, prosim, pomaly?

Гарри быстро затараторил что-то, размахивая руками, и кое-кто из сидящих за столом принялся оборачиваться в их сторону. Гергана, внимательно слушавшая, наконец покачала головой.

— Помедленнее, Гарри, я не понимаю так быстро. Откуда ты вообще знаешь словацкий?

Гарри повысил голос, явно пытаясь донести до нее какую-то мысль, но Рон уже не слушал, ухватившись за последние слова Герганы.

— Словацкий? Гарри что, говорит по-словацки? И ты его понимаешь?

— Немного, — кивнула она. — Он на болгарский похож, так что понимаю, но не очень хорошо. Только я не все разобрала, что он сказал.

— А что? Что он сказал?

Она сосредоточенно сдвинула брови:

— Ну... если не путаю, он спросил, кто ты такой и где мы находимся, потом сказал, что не понимает тебя... А потом я потеряла нить, потому что Гарри очень быстро заговорил. Да, Гарри? Ты же это сказал?

Гарри раздраженно махнул рукой:

— Nerozumiem.

— Так, понятно, — быстро проговорил Рон. — Слушай, Герри, а не могла бы ты... Спроси у него, пожалуйста, как его зовут.

Судя по взгляду Герганы, у Рона, должно быть, выросла вторая голова, но он просительно улыбнулся, и она, пожав плечами, опять повернулась к Гарри.

— Ahoj, — не очень уверенно произнесла она. — Ako sa volate?

— Павел Душек! — раздраженно отозвался Гарри, как будто уже сто раз говорил им всем об этом, и еще более раздраженно что-то добавил, но Рон уже не слушал. Его подозрения подтвердились. И сдался ему этот чертов завтрак, вот болван! Теперь придется много кому память чистить, и как можно быстрее.

— Что он говорит? — вмешалась сидящая напротив них Урсула. — Что с ним такое?

Рон отодвинул тарелку.

— Он... Гарри так шутит. Пошли, Гарри.

Урсула посмотрела на Гарри, на Гергану, снова на Гарри.

— Павел Душек был тут когда-то директором, разве нет? Я видела его портрет в галерее на четвертом этаже.

Гергана медленно кивнула.

— Если это шутка, то я ее не понимаю, — она перевела взгляд на Гарри, который растерянно моргал. — Где ты выучил словацкий? На нем мало кто говорит.

— Прости, что? — отозвался тот как будто издалека, но в ушах Рона его голос прозвучал райской музыкой. Он сжал плечо Гарри и фальшиво рассмеялся.

— Ну и шуточки у тебя, приятель!

Гарри недоуменно посмотрел на Рона, потом на его лице медленно проступило понимание, он пробормотал неразборчивые извинения, вскочил на ноги и поспешил к выходу. Настойчивый голос Герганы остановил его в дверях:

— Так где ты выучил словацкий, Гарри?

Гарри застыл, повернулся, но Рон сомневался, что кто-то, кроме него, успел заметить промелькнувшую в глазах неуверенность. Держать лицо и скрывать свои эмоции Гарри Поттер научился с раннего детства:

— Словацкая няня, — сказал он и исчез в коридоре. Рон собрал их тарелки, бегом отнес их на кухню и поспешил следом.

* * *  
— И что вы пытаетесь мне сказать? — Грозный Глаз отхлебнул чай и поставил кружку на поцарапанный стол, стоящий посередине кухни дома на Гриммо, 12. — Что вы все-таки нашли последний крестраж на маггловской картине, и теперь он на руке у Поттера?

— Ну да! — сказал Рон. — И нам его не снять. И теперь эта штука пытается превратить Гарри в какого-то словака. И не снимается!

— Я не совсем понимаю, — заметил с конца стола Ремус Люпин. — Если в часах находится часть души Волдеморта, почему она заставляет Гарри говорить по-словацки?

— Потому что тот тип на картине был словаком!

— Ну, то есть это мы так думаем, — поправил Гарри более спокойно, чем взбудораженный Рон. — Наверняка неизвестно. Но очень похоже, что часть этого Душека каким-то образом попала в часы — может, как-то связано с заклинанием, которое использовал Волдеморт, помещая крестраж в картину? А потом эта часть перешла в меня, когда я призвал крестраж.

Люпин задумчиво кивнул:

— Наверное, структуру картины пришлось менять, чтобы спрятать там крестраж. Портрет-то маггловский, а заклинание Волдеморта, скорее всего, каким-то образом его оживило.

— В любом случае, пусть уж лучше Поттер транслирует нам этого, как его, Душека, чем самого Волдеморта. Я одного не понимаю — почему именно из этих часов он решил сделать крестраж?

— А Дамблдор говорил, помните, что Волдеморт собирает трофеи, — сказал Гарри. — И он воровал вещи у других детей из приюта, может, и часы тоже украл у кого-то?

Рон нетерпеливо передернул плечами.

— Может, и так. Но как нам сделать так, чтобы это все закончилось?

— А вы пробовали снять заклинанием? — спросил Люпин.

— Ну разумеется, — фыркнул Рон. — Не сработало.

— Если не получится снять, — сказал Гарри, словно размышляя вслух, — придется, наверное, разрушить крестраж прямо у меня на запястье.

Люпин покачал головой, а Рон с такой силой схватил Гарри за руку, что чуть его не уронил:

— Ни за что, спятил? Да мы лучше все этот проклятый словацкий выучим!

— Спасибо, Уизли, — твердо перебил Грюм, заставив Рона заткнуться. — Он прав, Поттер, мы ничего не будем предпринимать, пока не обсудим и не изучим все возможные варианты.

— А если попробовать перенести крестраж? — предложил Люпин. — Что-то вроде заклятия портключа для неодушевленных предметов?

Грюм кивнул, неотрывно глядя на запястье Гарри:

— Возможно... Мы что-нибудь придумаем. А сейчас я хочу знать, как вы все это объяснили работникам приюта и директору.

* * *  
К вечеру вторника собравшиеся на Гриммо члены Ордена успели испробовать все заклинания, какие только приходили на ум, и много раз стали свидетелями того, как Гарри что-то горячо говорит им на непонятном языке, но снять часы никак не выходило, и это действовало всем на нервы. Особенно самому Гарри. Он дергался от малейшего шума, то и дело срывался и орал на всех, даже на Грюма, так что в конце концов его просто стали избегать. Больше всего бесили эти идиотские приступы, он как будто половину времени проводил во сне и, просыпаясь, сам не знал, где находится и как там очутился.

Вечером понедельника с ними связалась через камин Гермиона. Но когда выяснилось, что никаких полезных идей у нее нет, Гарри быстро надоело выслушивать ее, несомненно, с самыми лучшими намерениями высказанные замечания («Ну разумеется, это были наручные часы, мужчины же начали ими пользоваться только в конце прошлого века, неужели вы не знали!»), только настроение еще больше испортилось.

Даже Рону не всегда удавалось привести его в лучшее расположение духа, и это одновременно раздражало и забавляло: из них двоих спокойным и уравновешенным всегда был Гарри.

— Может, в шахматы сыграем? — предложил Рон Гарри и Тонкс, которые оба развалились на широком диване в гостиной. — Тут где-то были старые шахматы отца Сириуса, я в них ни разу не играл, но вряд ли чем-то хуже обычных.

Тонкс скривилась:

— Я бы сыграла, если бы не твои последние слова. Что-то у меня здешние вещи доверия не вызывают — насколько я знаю Блэков, королева вполне может вцепиться тебе в нос и открутить его, если будешь неосторожен.

— Ну... ну ладно, тогда не в шахматы. Карты еще есть, мои собственные. Сыграем? В подрывного дурака? Что скажешь, Гарри?

— Не хочется, Рон, — отозвался Гарри, рассеянно перебирая бахрому на покрывале.

— Да брось. Всего одну партию?

— Потом.

— А может, — упрямо продолжал Рон, — в одну из тех маггловских игр, в которые ты меня учил играть? У тебя с собой карты? Вдруг я наконец освою правила покера!

— Да отстань ты! Я хочу... Necitim sa dnes dobre.

— Гарри, не надо...

Но Гарри только повысил голос:

— Boli ma hlava a mám závrat! Musim ist’k lekárovi!

— Черт побери! — не выдержав, Рон сердито взмахнул рукой. Тонкс, которая совсем недавно аппарировала на Гриммо и видела все это в первый раз, с интересом наблюдала за Гарри, но сам Рон чувствовал, как горло сжимается от нетерпеливой злости.

— Ничего себе, — присвистнула Тонкс. — Совсем как настоящий словак!

— Je tu nejaký lekár, ktorý hovori po slovensky? — спросил Гарри, беспомощно оглядываясь по сторонам, и терпение Рона, которое и без того уже было на последнем пределе, окончательно лопнуло. Он раздраженно зарычал, заставив Гарри испуганно замолчать, схватил его за руку и дернул к себе.

— Все. К дьяволу этот проклятый крестраж, — выкрикнул он. — С меня хватит!

— Ahoj! Pomoc!

— А ну отпусти его! — заорал Рон часам и вцепился в ремешок, свободной рукой удерживая Гарри на месте. Всего один сильный рывок — и ремешок лопнул, часы взлетели в воздух и, пролетев по красивой высокой дуге, шлепнулись прямо у их ног.

Рон в недоумении уставился на результат своих действий. В тишине комнаты слышалось только их тяжелое дыхание, его и Гарри. Наконец Рон оторвал взгляд от часов, посмотрел на Тонкс и открыл рот, но слова почему-то не находились. Тонкс казалась удивленной.

— Неужели никто до сих пор не попытался снять часы когда он... ну, когда он не в себе?

— Мы... Да вот как-то в голову не пришло, понимаешь! Я и сейчас не думал, что сработает, просто не выдержал уже... И никому особо не хотелось к нему подходить, когда он эту свою тарабарщину несет.

— А что случилось? — тихо спросил Гарри у него за спиной. — Только не говорите, что на меня опять накатило.

— Гарри... посмотри на свою руку! — Рону больше всего хотелось сейчас, чтобы эти совершенно не свойственные Гарри обреченные нотки исчезли из его голоса. Гарри посмотрел на свои руки, потом на Рона, потом снова опустил глаза. Поднял руки и повертел в воздухе, словно не веря тому, что видит.

— Рон... Он — где он? Что произошло?

— Вон там, — Тонкс нагнулась, чтобы рассмотреть часы получше, но Рон ее остановил:

— Только не трогай эту дрянь! Надо ее уничтожить, и как можно быстрее.

— А как он там оказался? — Гарри вытянул шею, тоже разглядывая мирно поблескивающие часы. Рон пожал плечами и рассказал, что именно сделал.

— Я не думал, что получится, — объяснил он, видя недоверчивое лицо Гарри. — Я просто... ну, вспылил и дернул, чтобы их снять с тебя. А оно почему-то сработало.

— Ну вы тут разбирайтесь, — Тонкс встала с дивана и гибко потянулась. — А я пока пойду Ремусу расскажу, что случилось.

* * *  
— Ты как? — спросил Рон через пару минут после ее ухода. Он удобно устроился на диване, прижавшись к Гарри и пристроив подбородок тому на плечо.

— Я? — Гарри помолчал, прислушиваясь к себе. — Хорошо. Благодаря тебе.

— Ну, — Рон легко поцеловал его в шею, — у меня в этом деле свой интерес, признаюсь.

— Так что, — сказал Гарри, выпрямляясь и глядя Рону в лицо, — все? Мы это сделали, да? Мы нашли все крестражи, остался только Волдеморт.

— И с ним мы тоже справимся.

— Мы? Рон...

— Даже не надейся. Я твой секундант, помнишь?

— А... — Гарри уставился на собственные руки. — А потом? Если — когда — Волдеморт будет мертв? Я имею в виду... Понимаешь, что я имею в виду?

Рон взял Гарри за подбородок, мягко, но настойчиво заставил поднять голову и повернуться к себе и быстро поцеловал в губы.

— Понимаю, — шепнул он и потерся носом о нос Гарри. — Хочешь, поднимемся к тебе, и я все тебе наглядно объясню?

Гарри наклонил голову и облегченно прыснул.

— Хочу. Но придется подождать, потому что сюда вот-вот примчатся Люпин и Тонкс, а с ними наверняка Грозный Глаз и Шеклболт... и, вполне возможно, твои родители!

Услышав про родителей, Рон быстро выпустил Гарри и отодвинулся на приличное расстояние. Гарри рассмеялся, увидев, как моментально изменилось его лицо:

— Ты куда? Разве не хочешь, чтобы я тебе наглядно объяснил, что имею в виду?

— Придется подождать, Гарри. Придется подождать.

Долго ждать им и правда не пришлось — Гарри даже ответить не успел, как в комнату влетел Грозный Глаз, за которым по пятам бежали Люпин и Тонкс. Гарри улыбнулся и показал на пол, где валялся позабытый крестраж. Грозный Глаз и Люпин тут же склонились к нему с палочками наготове.

Заклинания сменяли друг друга, перемежаясь с вопросами, на которые Гарри и Рон послушно отвечали как можно подробнее, но мыслями оба уже были далеко — ну, или не очень, всего-то парой этажей выше, но точно не здесь. Они то и дело подмигивали и улыбались друг другу, когда считали, что никто не смотрит, соприкасаясь руками и остро ощущая присутствие друг друга рядом. Крестраж их интересовал сейчас меньше всего. Пусть другие ломают голову, как его уничтожить — Гарри и Рон свое дело сделали.

Они нашли то, что искали.


End file.
